Harry Potter: A Child Prodigy In Wizardry: Junior Level Year Two
by Jasper's Mom
Summary: This is a sequel to H.P. Child Prodigy. Follow Harry, Draco, friends and enemies in adventures and learning as they continue Junior Level (ages 9-12) at Hogwarts. Severus and Sirius along with other adults are forming new groups to battle Voldemort and his followers. {NON slash/ some corporal punishment}
1. Chapter 1

The story _is based on_ the Harry Potter books and movies**. It is **_**not intended to recreate**_** said books or movies. It is solely a work of fiction based on the imagination of the author.**

A/N This story is a sequel to Harry Potter Child Prodigy. Harry is adopted by Sirius at the age of eight. His parents were killed by Voldemort whom Harry managed to banish but not destroy. Severus Snape discovered his godson, Draco Malfoy was being abused by his father. The parental rights were stripped from Malfoy and Draco has been adopted by Severus. The boys are being raised as cousins since Sirius is related to Narcissa Black Malfoy, Draco's Mother.

** Ch. 1. Summer's End**

It has been four days since Severus Snape, Sirius Black and their sons arrived back at Hogwarts. The men are there to begin preparations for the upcoming school year, which is set to begin in two weeks for the younger students and four weeks for the older students.

Knocking for the fourth time on his Uncle Sev's door to his Family Quarters, Harry shifts from foot to foot impatiently. Finally the door is pulled open to reveal a boy with dirt streaked clothes and dusty blonde hair.

"Draco? Have you been playing in the fireplace? You are a filthy mess! I thought we could go to the kitchen to find a snack. Dad's letting me go for the afternoon. I don't have to stay and help clean or unpack any longer."

"Hi Harry! Going to the kitchen sounds wonderful! I'll do anything to get out of more cleaning! Dad has been trying to turn me into a house elf. All I've done in the last two days is clean. I suggested we use the real elves or magic but he wouldn't take my ideas. I'll see if he's in a good mood yet. He wasn't this morning so I've been staying out of his way. On second thought, you come with me and we'll both ask if I can go with you."

Finding his Dad in his study, Draco and Harry walk quietly inside. They see Severus bent over some papers on his desk and he's muttering to himself. Harry catches the words "Impossible…. Of all the idiotic ideas… why would …. Pure idiots…" Harry looks over to see if Draco heard this too and sees Draco grin back at him. The grin fades quickly when his Dad looks up frowning.

"What are the two of you in here for? Haven't I told you to knock before entering the study? Draco, have you finished cleaning the fireplaces yet?"

Ignoring the first two questions, Draco answers the last one. "Yes Sir, I am finished with all the fireplaces except for the one in here. Uncle Sirius is letting Harry off chores for the afternoon. May I please go off chores too? We just want to go walking and visit the kitchen."

"Do you both promise me you will stay out of mischief? Boys tell me the rules we set down for you both. ""Yes Sir "the boys answer together then Harry says "Rule one - We must not wander off. We have to stay inside the castle unless we have permission to go out and stay within sight of the castle at all times."

"Rule two - Stay away from the Potions lab and the forbidden areas." Draco recites.

"Three is -Do not do anything to put each other or yourself in danger." Harry takes a turn to talk.

"The last rule is, we** must** be **back** in our family quarters** by** five o'clock **unless** given **permission **to stay out later." Draco intones solemnly putting emphasis on several words making Harry giggle.

"Very good recitation there boys. Now Harry, there's not a thing funny about being home on time. I'm pretty positive your Dad enforces that rule does he not?"

"Yes Uncle Sev. It wasn't the rule that was funny just how Drake said it, sir. If I'm late coming home, I'm in trouble. May we go Uncle Sev? We'll both behave and come home on time. Please?"

"Yes my troublesome twosome you may."

As the boys whirl around and start to do a fast walk to the door Severus calls out "Draco, stop. Come here son."

Taking the five steps back to his Dad, Draco looks at him curiously. "Sir?"

"You can't go off looking like a chimney sweep, child! Stand still while I clean you up." Lifting his wand he swirls and flicks it mumbling something. Draco can feel the dust and soot vanish. Looking down he's now wearing clean pressed jeans and a green and black striped T shirt. His cleaning clothes of worn out shirt and pants are gone.

"Thanks Dad! Dad, just why is it you approve of cleaning ME with magic but you do not approve of using magic on the fireplaces? " Draco can't help but ask cheekily.

Eyebrows raised, Severus lifts the wand and flicks it once more. "YOUCH! DAD!" Draco complains rubbing the stinging spot on his bottom.

"I've already explained several times why I don't use magic to clean house. You were being cheeky so you got a stinging hex on your bottom! Now both of you may leave and remember the rules!"

Walking alongside the lake, Harry asks "Just what is the reason Uncle Sev doesn't use magic to clean? My Dad doesn't use his magic to clean house either. He uses ME!"

"Yeah, why do they keep trying to turn us into house elves? I really want to know." Draco adds when Harry giggles at his question.

"I don't think they really want us to be elves. What did your Dad say was his reason for not using magic?" Harry answers.

"He said I need to learn to take responsibility for my belongings and learn to keep things clean. He said if you are responsible for something, you take good care of it. Part of this is a punishment for leaving my broom outside one night. It was right after your birthday party. I was flying and then he called me to come in. I propped the broom up by the door to go see what he wanted. I forgot to go back and get it. The next morning it was wet and the handle was warped."

"Oh that was bad! Your broom is expensive! Did Uncle Severus spank you? If I did that my Dad would put me over his knee!"

"I think he thought about it but didn't. Instead, I had to clean all the fireplaces at Spinner's End, in our quarters and I lost broom privileges for a fortnight! You know what? I'd rather have had the walloping than give up my broom for two weeks! I also absolutely hate getting all sooty and cobwebs in my mouth! EUYUUCHH!"

"Yeah, me too. I've had to clean out the ones in our quarters too. What about your broom though? Did it get fixed?"

"Yes, Dad was able to repair it with a restorative spell. I still got punished though! It's not my fault that I forget to look after my things! At the Manor, we had house elves to clean and put up our things for us. All this keeping up with my own chores and belongings is still new for me."

"Uh Huh, you've only had four months to get used to it!" Harry says snickering at Draco's rolling his eyes. "So how many more days are you grounded from flying? I wanted to take a trip around the castle on our brooms before we start classes."

"I have five more days to go. We might have time to fly together before school starts but if you don't want to wait that's alright. I wouldn't mind if you were to fly without me, Harry."

"My Dad wouldn't let me. I'm not even allowed to leave the castle unless someone is with me. It's that same old thing as last year. He thinks someone is out to get me. Do you hear someone calling us?" Harry asks looking around.

"Uncle Remus!" Harry yells running down the path to greet the man he sees.

"Well what a nice welcome. How are you my Cub? I haven't seen you since you came home from abroad. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come to your birthday. Full moon and all you know."

"I'm good Uncle Remus and I understand. I'm sorry you didn't get to come though. We had a blow out!"

"A blow out?" Remus asks confused.

"That's American for a good time, Sir. Hello Professor Lupin." Draco says walking up.

"Well hello to you too Draco. My, you boys have grown some since I last saw you two. You look older. What are you twelve now?" Remus teases.

"I'm almost eleven sir and Harry here just turned ten. I will be eleven in January sir." Draco answers formally.

"Draco, we are all family now. You can drop the sir and the Professor too. Just call me Uncle Remus unless we are in a class or around other students. Alright?"

"I'd like to Sir, but you need to check with my Dad first. He has a big rule about being respectful. I'd be in tremendous trouble if he thought I was disrespecting a professor! He's not in a good mood lately and would punish me if he heard me be disrespectful."

"I will talk to him Draco. I can get him around to our side. He's not acting the same at school as he did at home?"

"Not right now he isn't. He's grouchy and impatient all the time. He's lost his sense of humor too. I can't tease with him anymore. I don't know what it is that I did to make him mad all the time."

"Oh Son, you didn't do one thing. I know how Severus gets this time of year. I promise it isn't you!" Remus says before asking "Harry? Are you having the same trouble as Draco? Is your Dad fussy and not himself too?"

"No Uncle Remus, Dad isn't acting much different. He's just busy and doesn't have much time to talk and play with me right now. It's Uncle Sev who is acting all different. He's gone into the Professor Snape role already."

"The Professor Snape role?"

"Yeah, the one where he hates kids and is all grouchy and mean. He punishes you if you don't jump to do as he says or make any mistakes. Right Draco?"

"He is different alright. I can't say much more without being disrespectful and putting my backside at risk." Draco says nodding.

"Well it sounds as if we need something to cheer us up. I know just the thing too. How would the two of you like to go to Hogsmeade for some special ice cream? I missed Harry's party so I want to treat him and you too Draco, to an ice cream. Will you come?"

"I love ice cream Uncle Remus! I'll be happy to go with you." Harry says beaming.

"That's one. What about you Draco? Will you come with us?" Remus asks as Harry says "Please come too. I want my adoptive big brother with me too."

"Harry, we have to have our Dad's permission first. We can't just pop off to Hogsmeade! We'd get our bottoms blistered good if we did that and you know it!"

"But they're busy and grouchy and probably would say No. Come on! We can go and be back by five!" Harry pleads.

"Hold up there young man! I'm not taking you one step off these grounds unless you both ask your Dad's permission first. Before you get any ideas about sneaking and saying you have permission, I'm going to go with both of you while you ask." Remus scolds.

"UNH! Uncle Remus, can't we just go like you said? Cause they might say Noooo!" Harry whines.

"I never intended to take you without getting permission from both your parents first young man! Now let's go ask. They may surprise you and say yes to the request."

Thirty minutes later a beaming Harry and Draco walk into the ice cream parlor with Remus right behind them.

"Hello Professor Lupin and boys. What may I get for you today?" The young waiter asks.

"It's Mr. Percival isn't it?" Remus asks.

"Yes sir, I was a student at Hogwarts until three years ago. Would these by your sons?"

"No, they're my honorary nephews though and we are here for a blow out which I'm told means good time. Let them order anything they want. For me, I'll take a bowl of Wizardly Warts, please."

"Yes sir, and what may I get for you young sirs?" The waiter asks.

"I'd like a three mound sundae. I want Wizard Pox, Witches Brew, Dragon's Breath and Slimy Goo on top." Draco answers.

"I want a three mound sundae with what Draco ordered except for the Slimy Goo on top." Harry tells the young man.

"I'll get those orders to you in seconds. Would you like water or butterbeer or Snake Spit to drink?"

"Snake Spit!" Draco and Harry both say at the same time while Remus answers "water please".

Eyeing Harry, Draco asks "Harry did you mean to order the Wizard Pox?"

"Yep, it's one of my favorite flavors. I love Snake Spit too. In America we had something called Seven Up that was a lot like it. Remember Draco?"

"Uh Huh. I like Coke better than Seven Up though. You know why I asked if you meant to order that don't you?" Draco asks Harry but gets no answer.

"Uncle Remus? " Draco grinned to himself at being allowed to call another man "Uncle". His Dad gave permission when Remus asked.

"Yes Draco?" Remus answers watching as Harry glares at Draco.

"Uh, I was , I um, _I need to use the loo, sir_." Draco whispers across the table.

"Go right ahead then. It's the second door in the back."

"Yes sir, Harry come with me so you don't have to go later." Draco says pulling Harry up by the hand.

"Draco! Why'd you drag me along? I do not need to go to the loo right now." Harry complains as he's dragged back to the loo.

"Yes, well I wasn't sure you really knew what you ordered. Wizard's Pox is dark chocolate with marshmallows. You aren't to eat chocolate remember?" Draco asks concerned.

"Oh hush, I'll eat it if I want too. You just mind your own business and let me have my birthday fun."

"Fine by me. I don't want to hear about you getting in trouble or getting sick from this. I tried to warn you."

"Yeah, fine. Keep quiet about it, Draco. Come on let's go eat our treats." Harry says leading the way back to the table.

"Everything okay boys?" Remus asks seeing Draco looking put out and Harry ignoring him.

"We're fine and ready to eat." Harry answers tucking into his Wizard Pox mound first.

Remus doesn't miss the sigh that Draco tries to cover. _Something is up with these two but I don't know what. _Remus thinks.

Draco tucks into his ice cream too. He starts on the Witches Brew which is lime green and melon flavored. The flavor is made even better with the caramel sauce or "slimy goo" as they call it.

"Harry, do you remember last year when you wanted to take DADA?" Remus asks.

"Yes sir. The Hogwarts Council will not let anyone under the age of twelve take it you said."

"That's right. This year we are starting a new class for the younger students. It's not exactly DADA but close. I will be the professor and the class is Theory and Practice of Defense or TPD. We won't be fighting any bogarts or other dark magical objects in this class. It's more spell work and technique. Would you two be interested in taking the class?"

Draco answers first with his eyes shining "Yes Sir! I really want to take that class!"

"Yes, me too. I just hope my Dad will let me. He doesn't like it if I want to learn about dark magic." Harry answers.

"We will not be discussing dark magic at all. That's why it is not a Defense Against the Dark Arts class. I don't think either of your Dads will have a problem with you taking the class. I must say I'm not going to be easy on you. You'll have to meet the requirements just as everyone else. You do understand that don't you boys?"

"Yes sir. We know. We have to take both of our Dad's classes and they don't let us off of anything! We actually have it harder than the other kids because they know exactly what we are supposed to do."

A little while later after many sidelong glances from Draco, Harry finishes the third mound of ice cream having left most of the chocolate in the dish. The Dragon's Breath is actually his favorite of the three being a lemon flavor with chunks of walnuts and raspberries in it.

"Well boys now that we have all finished our delicious ice cream, you two go wash your faces and hands please. We'll visit the Quidditch store next." Remus tells them.

Both boys walk back to the loo to do as told. Coming back to the table first is Draco.

"Draco, what is going on between you two? I know something is up the way you keep looking at Harry. I want to know what it is." Remus tells him.

Draco is saved from having to respond when Harry bounds back to the table. "I'm all ready. Let's go."

"Calm down there Cub. We don't have to be in that much of a rush."

Then seeing the pleading look on Harry's face, Remus gives in. "Alright, let's go boys."

"Now boys, I want you to feel free to look around the store but remember not to touch anything without my permission. Understand?"

"Yes sir." The boys answer both nodding at the same time.

"Harry, I want you to pick out something you would like for your birthday. No brooms though. Sirius would spank ME if I let you get a broom."

Both boys find that extremely funny. Still chuckling Harry walks off to look around the store. Draco starts to go too when Remus takes him by the arm. "Not yet. You need to answer my question first."

"What question is that sir?' Draco asks trying to stall to think up a reasonable answer.

"I think you know which question Young Man. Now I want a straight answer."

"We just were enjoying our ice cream sir. I was only looking to see how much Harry had eaten. That's really all there was to that. It was kind of a competition between us." Draco says stretching the truth some.

"Umm hmm. I suspect some of that was partly the reason but not all of it. You were upset with Harry before the ice cream even came to the table. I'll give you one more chance to tell me the whole truth. If you don't wish too, we can take it up with your Dad back at the castle. I'm pretty sure he has a cure for lying, doesn't he?"

"Yes sir, he'd spank me with a hairbrush for lying. I'll tell you, just please sir, don't say anything to my Dad or Harry's either. We'd both be in trouble if they found out about it."

"I'll decide that after you tell me. Now out with it."

"Yes sir. Well you see the truth is I was worried about Harry. He's not supposed to have chocolate and I was afraid he was going to get sick again. He had too much chocolate not long ago and it made him sick. He's allergic to chocolate but sneaks and has it anyway. Uncle Sirius would spank him good if he knew about the sneaking. My Dad might spank me for letting Harry have it. I tried to stop him when I took him to the loo with me. I tried to get him to not eat it but he wouldn't listen."

"Well thank you for being truthful, son. I won't say anything to your Dad about this if you promise me to always continue to look out for Harry. Do you promise?"

"I've looked out for Harry all summer, sir. He's my little brother now. I don't want to see him get in trouble for this. Are you going to tell Uncle Sirius?"

"I feel I have to tell him son. Not about the sneaking around but about Harry having some chocolate today. What if he starts having a reaction later and Sirius doesn't know what caused it?"

"But if you tell, Harry's going to be in big trouble!"

"I think I can work it where no one is in big trouble. Let's go round up the bad seed and get back to the castle."

Finding Harry standing in front of a display of Quidditch posters and books, Remus says "Well now, did you find something you want to get?"

"Yes sir. Could I get this book and two posters too? That's Pierre D'Avignon on the posters and he's our favorite rookie player. The book is a guide to the best moves in Quidditch."

"Those are great choices but are you sure you want two of the same poster? Don't they have two different poses?"

"I want one for Draco."

"Well then, let's go pay for them. We need to be heading back to the castle. I've kept you two out longer than I realized." Remus says guiding the boys to the front counter. Purchases made and shrunk into easy to hold packages, the trio begins the walk back to Hogwarts.

Halfway up the trail, Remus says "Did you boys know that when I was a small boy I couldn't eat chocolate or eggs? I would break out in a rash and itch if I had any at all. I grew out of it by the time I was thirteen though and I can have chocolate without breaking out. I can't eat it everyday but just once in awhile is alright. I can have eggs anytime now. Are either of you allergic to anything?"

"Yes sir, I'm allergic to bee stings. I break out in hives if I get stung. I had that happen when I was seven. I stay as far away from bees as I can get." Draco answers.

"Uncle Remus? There's something I didn't tell you and you might be mad." Harry whispers looking at the ground.

"I won't be mad Cub. Tell me please." Remus says stooping down to hug the young boy who looks as if he's trying not to cry.

"I'm not supposed to eat chocolate anymore. A few weeks ago I had three big chocolate shakes all at the same time and it made me really sick. Uncle Severus told Dad I had a leergeic reeeaxsion and Dad told me I had to stay away from chocolate. I'm going to get a spanking if he finds out I had chocolate."

"Well now Harry, thank you for telling me. Did Severus say you would always have an allergic reaction if you had chocolate? Did he say you were not to ever eat it or it would make you sick?"

"No Sir. He said I had too much chocolate at one time and that's why I was having a hard time not being sick. The bad charm didn't help me out either."

"You'll have to tell me about this bad charm sometime. Let's see you were not to have too much chocolate. Harry, was today the first time you have had any chocolate since that time you were sick?"

"No sir. Don't tell. Please? I snuck some from the Kitchen when we got here and ate it. I didn't get sick then. I don't feel sick now either. I was careful to only eat some both times. The time I snuck some and today. I wanted all of my chocolate ice cream but I just had four spoonfuls."

"Let's go on to the school boys. Thank you for telling me the truth Harry."

Nodding and walking along with tears now running down his face, Harry feels an arm go around his shoulders. Looking up he sees it's Draco hugging him. "Thanks for the poster Harry. That was a really nice thing you did thinking about me. It was your birthday not mine."

"I wanted you to have one too. I know I was acting ugly today and I'm sorry, Draco." Now whispering, Harry asks " Can you help me figure out how to get out of trouble? Uncle Remus is going to tell Dad about me getting chocolate and then I'm in trouble."

"All I can say is just tell the truth. You know it gets really bad when we don't. Maybe telling the truth and if you tell Uncle Sirius first, he won't spank you." Draco whispers back.

Remus smiles to himself hearing that advice. He can hear every word they said with his unusual sense of hearing.

Reaching the castle all too soon for Harry's liking, Draco says "Well good luck Harry. Owl me tonight and let me know what happens. Maybe we can get together tomorrow. Bye Uncle Remus and thanks for the trip to get ice cream and for the poster too. I like having a new uncle!"

"You are quite welcome my new nephew. I'll see you soon. Go straight to your Dad's quarters now, no stopping anywhere."

"Yes sir, I will. Bye Harry."

"Bye Draco. I enjoyed knowing you."

"Come on Cub, it's not going to be all that bad. I'm sure we can calm your Dad down. Let's get this over with." Remus says taking Harry by the shoulder and guiding him to his quarters.

"Well, it's about time you two came back. It's going on six o'clock and you have been gone since three! I didn't think it took that long just to have ice cream." Sirius teases as they come inside.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asks after seeing his best friend and his son have matching looks on their faces.

"Well you see Sirius…." Remus starts before Harry interrupts him.

"No Uncle Remus. I have to be the one to say it. Let me tell him, please."

"Tell me what Harry? What has happened?" Sirius asks beginning to sound stern now.

"Dad, I have to tell you something and you are not going to like it. Please listen to everything I have to say before you talk Okay?"

"I'm listening and I will wait for you to finish. Now start talking." Sirius says sitting down on the couch.

"At the ice cream parlor, Draco and I ordered a Three Mound Sundae. I had the Wizard Pox, Witches Brew and Dragon's Breath. I like Dragon's Breath the best." Harry stops there to check his Dad's reaction.

Looking puzzled but not upset, Sirius says "Go on tell me the rest." He guesses there must be more because so far he hasn't heard anything to be upset about that he can tell anyway.

"Dad, I only had four spoonfuls of the Wizard Pox flavor. I feel just fine and I'm not feeling sick at all. Uncle Remus didn't know not to let me have it because I didn't tell him." Harry says with a deep sigh.

"Would this Wizard Pox flavor just happen to be a chocolate ice cream?" Sirius asks looking at his son.

"Yes Dad."

"Harry James! You know you are not to have chocolate! Do you want to be sick again?"

"No Dad, I don't. I just ate a little bit of it. Didn't I Uncle Remus?" Harry desperately wants the attention to go to Remus now.

"He only had four spoonfuls Sirius. He was very careful eating it. I apologize for letting him order it to begin with. I didn't know at the time he was to avoid chocolate." Remus says.

"Harry was the one who did wrong here, Remus. You didn't know. I should have told you but it slipped my mind. Come here Harry."

Moving as slowly as he can get away with, Harry approaches his Dad.

"You did wrong son. You disobeyed and you misled your Uncle Remus. You should not have ordered the chocolate. Are you sure you are not feeling ill?"

"I'm feeling fine Dad. I don't feel sick at all."

"That's good to know. We are now going to discuss the consequences to your bad choices today." Harry swallows nervously as he whispers "Yes sir."

"Harry your punishment is going to be no dessert for the rest of the week. You are also grounded for the next two days. I want you within eyesight at all times after tonight. Since you can't be trusted to make good choices, then you have to be watched. It's time for you to go to your room and get ready for bed now. Apologize to Remus and go. I'll be up later to check in on you. We'll talk more then."

"Yes Sir. I'm very sorry Uncle Remus. I know to behave better." Harry says wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"I accept your apology Cub. Good night."

After Harry has left the room, Remus says "You handled that very well old friend. You have the Dad thing down. I think this will make more of an impression on him than a paddling would."

"You thought I was going to paddle him?" Sirius asks surprised to hear this.

"No, but both Harry and Draco were absolutely convinced you were going to give Harry a "good spanking" as they called it. I think Draco was even a little worried you might blame him and then he would get a spanking too. He tried to get Harry not to eat the ice cream at all, just so you know."

"Well good! I like the fact that they are worried about me spanking one or both of them. Both of those rascals have caused their share of trouble and received a spanking from me more than once. I'm trying my best to find other punishments and save a spanking for the most serious behavior."

"That's good. It loses its effectiveness if you use it all the time. You know I prefer other punishments. Now, did you hear about my new class? I'm going to be teaching a Theory and Practice on Defense to the junior level students. It's not dark arts at all. Just basic technique of defense with some spellwork and theory of defense thrown in. Will you allow Harry to take the class? He wants too."

"Yes, as long as he isn't exposed to any dark magic I will be happy to have him learning some basic protection and defense skills. Do you feel ready to begin a new term, Moony? I'm not feeling ready. I was enjoying the time with Harry alone. It seems a little unfair for the Headmaster to require the Junior level students to start early again this term."

"Yes, I agree with you there, Paddy. It would be nice to get the whole three months of summer sometime. What with the week after the students leave and then the two weeks we have before they return, we lose nearly a month of the summer break. This new Junior level is good for the kids but it's wearing us old guys out early!"

"Who are you calling an old guy? I'm not even well into my thirties yet!" Sirius exclaims grinning. But I agree with you between teaching and trying to be a good Dad to Harry, I feel much older. Is missing my bachelor days occasionally a bad thing do you think?"

"NO, I think you need to start going out again. You haven't been out on a date since you took custody of Harry have you?"

"I haven't but I don't feel the need to date. I have my son and that's all I need."

"Sirius! Listen to yourself. That's all YOU need. What about Harry? Doesn't he deserve to have a Mum again? Young children need a Mum in their lives. Think about that will you? I need to take my leave now. I'm through rearranging your life for you. Tell Harry, I enjoyed being with him and will try to take time to be with him some more before the term begins. I have meetings three days this week to discuss the new class. See you soon, Paddy."

"See you soon, Moony. You know your way out." Sirius says walking back to the kitchen area. Hearing the front door close he begins to fix a sandwich for Harry. Putting the sandwich and crisps on a plate and pouring some pumpkin juice in a glass he sets it all on a tray. Reaching for his wand he warms the roast beef with cheese sandwich until the cheese melts and then places a sticking charm on the whole tray.

Opening the door to Harry's room while balancing the tray, Sirius sees the boy is face down on the bed.

"Pup? Can you wake up and sit up for me? I've brought your supper. I didn't think you would want much after such a big helping of ice cream. Come on Pup, sit up for me." Sirius coaxes.

Rolling over to look at his Dad, Harry sees the man smiling at him. He's holding a tray with a delicious smelling sandwich.

"Roast beef with cheese, Dad? That's my favorite. I thought I was being punished." Harry says after taking a big bite of the sandwich.

"Just because you are on punishment doesn't mean I'm going to starve you or deny you your favorite foods. You have to eat something other than sweets or you'll make yourself sick."

"You said you were going to talk to me more. Does that mean you are going to spank me now? "

"Do you think you deserve a spanking?"

"Probably. I deliberately did something I knew I wasn't supposed to do. I didn't tell Uncle Remus about not having chocolate because I knew he wouldn't let me have any. I was mean to Draco and he was trying to help me be good. I'm sorry for acting that way Dad."

"It's good to know you understand what you did wrong today. In answer to your question, No, I'm not going to spank you for this. I've already told you what your punishment will be. That does not mean I want to hear of you deliberately misleading another adult. If you know information the person should be told, then you make sure to tell them. Harry, withholding information as you did today is another way of lying. You know that lying leads to a spanking, right?"

"Yes Sir. I won't do it again. I truly am sorry. I wasn't really trying to mislead Uncle Remus. I just wanted to try the chocolate ice cream just a little. I didn't think just a little would make me sick. It didn't , Dad."

"You were lucky son. Maybe you are not allergic to chocolate in small doses. I still want to monitor how much you have. From now on, you may have a few bites but if you start feeling ill again, we'll stop it altogether. Agreed?"

"Yes sir, I agree."

"Go to sleep, son. We have a long day of school business to work on tomorrow. You will need to be rested for it."

"Night Dad, I love you."

"Good night Pup, I love you more."

After the door closes, Harry calls softly "Dobby? Can you come?"

With a POP, the small house elf appears. "Yes Master Harry? What can I do for you?"

"SHHHHH! Not so loud. I'm in trouble and if Dad hears you in here I'll be in more trouble. I need you to pop out to Draco's and give him this note. Be sure to do it where his Dad can't hear or see you. I'll be in for it if you get caught. Dad said I was to leave you alone and let you do your work here at the school. I promise not to be a bother but I just need you to get the note to Draco."

"Right away Young Master. Dobby loves to help. You are kind to Dobby and Dobby wants to do for Young Master all the time. Young Master's Father says No to Dobby doing much for Young Master." Dobby says frowning at the last part.

With another POP he's gone. Appearing suddenly in Draco's room causes the young boy to jump as he lays on his bed. "Dobby! Is Harry alright? Is he sick? What is it?" Draco asks words running over each other.

"Young Master Harry fine. He send Dobby with a note for Young Draco. Must go." Dobby hands over the note and POPs out again.

Opening the note, Draco reads:

D.T.S. I'm grounded for two days and no dessert the rest of the week. I got sent to bed at six o'clock too! Dad did bring me supper later and we talked. He didn't spank me but said if I ever did this again I would be in for it. H.P.B.

P.S. My stomach hurts and I got sick but don't tell Dad! I got sick from two much ice cream not the chocolate. Dad is going to let me have just a little chocolate from now on. YES! H.

Draco smiles at the P.S. on the note. _I'm just glad he didn't get sick again. Oops I hear Dad coming, I've got to get in bed. _Draco hurries to pull the covers over himself just as the door opens.

"Draco? Are you alright son? I thought I heard something." Severus asks softly

"Hmmm? Oh Dad! Is something wrong? Is it time for breakfast?" Draco asks pretending to just wake up.

"No you nutter. It's nine o'clock at night. You go back to sleep and I'll see you in the morning. Love you son."

"Love you too, Dad."

Four days later Harry and Draco are enjoying spending some free time in the Amusement Area. "You know Harry, you sure did a good job helping to plan our Amusement Area. I love the roller coaster that we can change the tracks to make different rides. I think that is my favorite part of the whole area."

"Thanks, I like that part too. I like the climbing bars where we can mold it to be any shape or size we want. The only part of this room I don't like is the sitting area. Dad made me have tables and chairs with places for parchment and ink. Who wants to write or read in here? This is the AMUSEMENT area not the homework area." Harry answers disgusted.

"Hermione likes having the tables, Harry. She and some of the other girls like to go over there and sit to read. For some people reading books is an amusement too. I like reading myself. I'm reading about King Arthur right now. "

"I like books too Draco. I wasn't saying I didn't. I like to read in bed though. I need quiet to read stories not a noisy place like this usually is. I've been reading the book Uncle Remus bought me. I can't wait to try out some of those moves. It isn't fair that we can't try out for Quidditch if we are in Junior Level. I fly as good as some of the Upper level kids!"

"No Harry, you fly BETTER than most of them. I've seen how you can catch that practice snitch you have. You catch it faster than almost anybody! I have an idea! Let's play catch the snitch right now!"

"We can't Draco. We aren't allowed to go to the Quidditch Pitch alone! I thought you were grounded from your broom still."

"It's over today. Besides, I'm not going to be using my broom as it isn't here. We'll have to use the school brooms. We are in the Amusement Area and alone. We aren't going to hurt anybody or anything in here. Come ON! I'll even watch you practice some of those new moves you were just telling me you were reading about."

"You get two good brooms and I'll go get my practice snitch. It's in my room." Harry says running out the door. Running down one staircase he reaches the landing before starting down one more set of stairs. Just as he steps down the stairs swing around to connect with a different floor. "Blast it all! I forgot about the moving stairs! Now I have to go down the stairs to the second level again! This is taking too long." After checking to make sure no one was around, he climbs up on the banister and slides down. _**WHEEEEEE!**_ He thinks as he slides. Reaching the end he flips head over heels and lands on his feet.

"My! What an acrobat we are! Was that fun young man?" Asks a voice Harry knows well.

"Uncle Sev. I thought you and Dad were in a meeting with Granpa this afternoon." Harry answers.  
"The meeting is over. Are you allowed to run inside or slide down the banisters young man?"

"I was in a hurry sir and I took the moving stairs by mistake. I wound up back on the third floor after I had just been down to the second floor. I was going to get something from home." Harry answers trying to talk around the question.

"Harry James! Either answer me or I'll take you to your Dad. Would he want to know of your latest adventure?"

"No sir."

"I'm not allowed to slide down the banisters or run inside. I was doing both. Uncle Severus, please don't tell Dad. I'd be in trouble and I don't want to be grounded to my room again."

"Harry, you either tell him about this or I punish you myself. You can't go around breaking school rules and not face the consequences."

"Yes Sir, I want you to punish me." Harry answers hoping he isn't about to be spanked.

"Very well then, I expect to see you tomorrow morning before nine with one foot of neatly written lines. Just to make sure you don't misunderstand, that would be one hundred lines. Here is the line I expect you to write." Severus says handing Harry a notecard. Looking down Harry sees the words I, Harry James Potter Black am expected to follow the school rules at all times to keep myself and others from harm.

"Yes Sir. I'll have them to you in the morning sir. May I please go now sir?" Harry asks.

"Go on but be warned, failure to complete my punishment will result in a trip over my knee, Harry James!"

"I understand Uncle Severus." Harry says mentally rolling his eyes. _Grownups! Never trust kids to do what they say! _Harry thinks.

As he comes back into the Amusement Area, Draco asks "What took you so long? Did you forget where you kept the snitch?"

"No, I got caught running in the hall and sliding down the banister. YOUR Dad assigned me to write one hundred lines by nine o'clock in the morning! If I don't get it done, he's going to spank me! If my Dad finds out I got in trouble and why, he will punish me too. I've been trying hard not to get in any more big trouble since the time they found out about us taking those things in Orlando. I don't want to get my backside paddled again."

"Is this something your Dad would call big trouble?"

"YES! One of his major rules is: never do something to put myself or someone else in danger. He would say I put myself in danger by sliding down the long moving staircase banister."

"It was the** moving** staircase? Harry! That's really dangerous. What if it moved while you were on the banister?! You _are _in for a spanking if Uncle Sirius finds out. For your sake you better make sure to do all those lines and I'd add about a half a foot more to make my Dad happy. Maybe then he won't tell on you."

"I am. Now let's play! " Harry says mounting the broom as he releases the practice snitch. Soon they are racing around the room, battling each other for a chance to catch the snitch. In a surprise move he's seen in the Quidditch book, Harry sends the broom in a twisting dive and catches the snitch right before Draco reaches it.

"Wow! Where did you learn to do that?"

"I saw it in the Quidditch book Uncle Remus bought me."

"But how do you know how to do it? Have you been practicing it? I didn't think your Dad let you practice these stunt moves."

"He doesn't and I have not practiced it. That was the first time I've tried it. It worked didn't it? I really didn't know if I could do it."

"You know what Harry? You are a real daredevil sometimes! It's a good thing we didn't have our Dads watching us. They would both be worried to see that move you just did! Uncle Sirius would have pulled you off your broom and paddled your bum right here if he was watching!"

"Draco, I wouldn't have been dumb enough to do that trick stunt if either of our Dads was here! I don't want my bum lit on fire thank you! You aren't going to tell them are you?"

"I'm not a tattler Harry!" Draco says angrily.

"Well, you told on me to Uncle Remus when we were getting ice cream. I know you did so don't lie about it. All that talk about him having allergies was to get me to confess. I've been around him almost a year and he hasn't ever told me about his allergies until now."

"I had to tell him. He came right out and asked me what the problem was with you and the ice cream. I tried to get out of answering and he said he would tell Dad if I didn't give him a straight answer. My Dad would have paddled me with the hairbrush for lying. I didn't have a choice! I'm sorry."

"I understand. It's getting late, we need to get home before they get worried about us. I've got lines to write remember? I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. I'll stay and put up the brooms so you go on."

"You aren't going to fly anymore or do tricks right?"

"I'm just putting up the brooms. Stay if you are worried and we'll walk back together."

"Alright, I'll take the brooms, you open the cabinet doors and get the holders open. I'll put one in and you snap the holder closed. Remember, you have to snap it around the handle fast or the broom will pop back out." Draco says.

"Yes, Dad says it's like putting a little child to bed. You get them in and all tucked up and they pop right off the bed again. He says I did that when I was really little. He just stuck me to the bed the next time. My Mummy got mad at him for doing that!"

"Your Dad stayed with you when you were little?"

"Yes, he and my Daddy James were best friends growing up. They made him my Godfather and he would babysit me sometimes. He practically lived with us during the summer when he didn't have to be here at the school."

"Was it like having two Dads then?"

"No, he never spanked me or punished me then. He was like a fun Uncle all the time. He mostly let me do whatever I wanted when he babysat me."

"What about you and Uncle Sev? Did he ever spank you when you stayed with him before he was your Dad?"

"Yes, sometimes he would. I tried to be really good all the time though. I didn't want him to tell Lucius I'd misbehaved. If he did I got a session with his cane."

"Harry! The clock is showing ten minutes to five! We're going to be late! Come on we've got to get home. You know we have to be back by five!" Draco says after glancing at the clock. They've been talking for much longer than he thought.

"Don't panic Drake! I'll get us there in time. We won't be late." Harry says just before he calls "Dobby!"

The small elf pops into the room seconds after Harry calls. "Yes Young Master?"

"We need to get home really fast. Can you POP us to just outside our quarters please? We'll be in trouble if we are late."

"Yes Dobby can do. Both grab hold." Harry takes one hand while Draco grabs Dobby's other hand. By the time the boys blink they are at the hallway to Draco's home. Then before Harry can even say "Bye", he's outside his door. "Thanks Dobby!" he whispers.

That night over supper of Toad in a Hole, Sirius asks "Well son, did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yes Dad. Draco and I had a great time in the Amusement Area. It was fun to have it all to ourselves. We fixed different tracks for the roller coaster four times. Draco likes to have it go up really steep hills and come down fast. I like the coaster to have those cool upside down circles and tight turns. On one run we made both tight turns and high hills."

You two can design some exciting tracks, I'm sure. What else went on today?"

Feeling just a little uneasy about the question, Harry answers "We played Catch the Snitch with the practice Snitch you gave me for my birthday. We took turns trying to catch it the fastest and then we raced each other to catch it. I won that race. Draco is a good flyer too. He's almost as fast as me, Dad!"

"You two are speed demons on those brooms. I thought Draco was being punished and couldn't be on a broom."

"He couldn't ride HIS broom but that was over yesterday. We just used the school brooms anyway. Dad? Will you try to get Granpa to let the Junior level play Quidditch too? We could have a couple of teams."

"That won't be happening, Harry. No one wants their children to play a contact sport like Quidditch when their child is younger than twelve. All students must be thirteen and older to play."

"But Dad! I want to play on a team! I'm good enough now and so is Draco! We don't want to have to wait three whole years! We'll be too old to have fun then! Please ask Granpa Dad!"

"No Harry. You won't be asking or bringing it up to him either. It wouldn't matter if Hogwarts had Junior level teams as you would not be playing! You are enough of a daredevil without the added competition to make you try more stunts. My answer is final Harry." Sirius adds as Harry opens his mouth to argue more.

"Okay Harry, it's time to get ready for bed. "

"But Dad, it's only six o'clock! Bedtime is eight thirty." Harry reminds him.

"Yes, that is true, except when you are sick or find yourself in trouble. Then bedtime is when I tell you. I had an interesting discussion with Severus this afternoon. It seems he caught a certain young boy running in the halls and sliding down the banister of the moving staircase. He says he assigned you some punishment lines. Is this correct?"

"Yes Sir." Harry answers ducking his head.

"Show me the line he told you to write."

"Here Dad, I have to do this one hundred times before nine o'clock in the morning. I can't go to sleep this early."

"I will allow you two hours to get this finished. If you are not finished by eight, you will have to set your clock to get up early to finish. Tomorrow night you are going to write the same line two hundred times. Best get started on the lines."

"Uncle Sev didn't say I had lines for tomorrow night too! That's not what he said, Dad."

"I never said he did. The lines tomorrow night are my punishment. I wouldn't argue about it if I were you. We can always skip the lines and use the original punishment for putting yourself in danger. Would you like to be doing Severus's lines too sore to sit, Harry James?" Sirius asks sternly.

"No Sir. I'll just go start on the lines sir." Harry answers walking quickly to his room. In his room, he can't help muttering "Not fair! I have to write even more lines! Stupid lines! By the time I get all three hundred done my hand will be sore! Stupid, stupid lines!" He knocks the books off his desk angrily and kicks his chair.

"Your hand is not the only thing that's going to be sore if you aren't careful Young Man! No more of this temper tantrum. Here is your card with your punishment line. I advise you to sit down in that chair and start writing! The only sound I want to hear from this room is a quill writing on parchment. Do you understand me?" Sirius says standing in the doorway.

"Yes Sir." Harry answers swiping the angry tears from his eyes.

"Tomorrow, you and Draco are staying with me in the Astronomy classroom. I have some projects I need two assistants for. We're going to decorate the room. I sure hope your hand is up to some painting tomorrow. If not we'll just have to let you do it the next day. I'll bring you a drink in an hour, Pup. Get started."

As Harry begins the terrible punishment, he thinks _At least he's calling me Pup again so I know he's not upset any longer. I should have known when he kept calling me by my name that something wasn't right. Uncle Sev loves to get a kid in trouble. No, that's not right. It isn't Uncle Sev it's Professor Snape. Yeah old Snape is back!_


	2. Chapter 2

The story _is based on_ the Harry Potter books and movies**. It is **_**not intended to recreate**_** said books or movies. It is solely a work of fiction based on the imagination of the author.**

**Harry Potter - Junior Level Ch. 2**

A few days after the boys enjoyed time in the Amusement Area, they are helping Sirus in the Astronomy classroom again.

"Alright now boys, the first thing we're going to do is change your clothes. Draco, come stand by Harry and both of you stand still. With a flick of his wand, the boy's jeans and T shirts are replaced by worn pants and gray long sleeved shirts."

Looking down at his new outfit, Draco asks "Uncle Sirius? This is just temporary isn't it? When I leave here, I can have my other clothes right?"

"Weelll, are you saying you don't approve of these clothes, Draco?" Sirius asks winking at Harry.

"Um, not really sir. But if I lose my other clothes and go home in this, I'll get in trouble! Dad got mad at me day before yesterday for that. I was out by the lake and the giant squid splashed me so I was all wet. Hagrid was out there with me and he transfigured some leaves into a shirt and pants for me. They were so old looking too. He did something to my clothes and never could get them back. Dad said if did something to lose my clothes or mess them up again, he would punish me! He's really irritable lately and no matter what I do, he gets mad at me. He didn't act like this during the summer."

"Don't worry, Draco. He's just under a lot of stress with the start of school. I think soon he'll be back to the Dad you remember. Your clothes are over there in my office. I put you both in these clothes because you are going to be painting. I didn't want you to ruin your other clothes. Even magic can't remove this paint. It will not come off fabric or the walls so we are dressing for the job."

"What are we painting Dad? The whole room?" Harry asks looking around a little worried at having to paint the entire classroom.

"Today, we are going to paint the solar system on the walls. If you look closely, you'll see the outlines of the planets are sketched on the wall. What I want the two of you to do is to fill in the sketches with paint. The picture for each planet is beside the sketch. Just follow the color guide."

"Dad, why can't we just use magic to put the pictures on the wall?" Harry asks.

"I want them to look as if students painted them and I thought it would be something you two would enjoy doing. Both of you are going to do this without using any magic. This paint is charmed to be resistant to magic so don't try it."

"But Uncle Sirius, what if we accidentally get the colors wrong or mess it up?"

"Draco, this is not going to dry that quickly. If you happen to make a mistake, just wipe it off with the wet rag and start again. Now which planet do you want to paint first? You get the first choice."

"I can pick first? Can I have Saturn then? I think the rings are cool!" Draco answers.

"Cool, hmm? Well I hope that means something good. Now Harry which planet do you want to do?"

"Dad, if Draco doesn't mind, could we both work on the planets together? I think it would be more fun if we could both paint on the same one."

"Draco? Do you want to paint by yourself? It would be just fine if you do. Either way, we will get the planets painted. What do you say, son?" Sirius asks.

"I like Harry's idea. Let's both work together and do one planet at a time."

"Alright then let's get you two set up and you can begin. Take all the time you need boys. We are not in a hurry and we want the walls to look really nice. We'll use two shades of yellow and some black for Saturn. The planet itself is going to alternate stripes of this yellow. Then the rings will be yellow and after they dry, you'll go back and paint a slim black stripe close to the outer edge and another broad stripe on the inside ring closest to the planet. That will make it have depth. If you have any problems, one of you come let me know. I'm going to do some research and lesson preparations in my office."

"Yes Sir."

"Boys?" Sirius asks, waiting for both to look at him. "Hear me out, I don't want any arguing or playing around out here. You both have a job to do and this isn't the time to be playing around. Do you understand?"

"Yes Uncle Sirius."

"Yes Dad."

"That's good, we understand each other. One other thing boys." Sirius says watching as the two young boys' faces droop even more than they already were. "After you finish today, we're going to go down to the Quidditch Pitch for you to fly. Draco, Sev said you could stay over tonight if you'd like to. Would you like to?"

"Really? At Sirius's nod, he says "I'd love to stay over! Thanks Uncle Sirius!"

"Come on Draco, let's start. Maybe we can do two planets this afternoon. I want to paint the planet and you can do the "cool" rings. You can paint that part better than I can."

"I'll see you two later. Enjoy your painting. I'll come check on you in an hour or two." Sirius tells the boys as he heads into his office. A few hours later Sirius remembers the boys. He's been so busy researching for lessons, he's forgotten he needs to check on the boys. Walking out into the classroom, Sirius is amazed with what he sees.

"Merlin Boys! What did you do? However did you get those two done so quickly?" Sirius asks looking at his classroom wall. Both Saturn and Mars have been painted, outlined and are dry.

"Draco? Harry? Did either of you use magic for this?"

"No Dad, we couldn't. We don't have wands with us. We just worked really hard and finished. Can we have a snack? I'm hungry." Harry answers.

"Why do you think we used magic Uncle Sirius?" Draco asks curiously.

"The planets look just like the pictures and it doesn't seem you had enough time in just two hours to do both planets the way you have."

"Dad, it is four o'clock. We started at twelve. Four hours is a lot of time to do two planets. We took our time and worked carefully for you."

"Four o'clock? Sirius quickly casts a time spell and sure enough, it reads four ten. My goodness boys, the time got away from me. I meant to come check on you and tell you to take a break but I was so busy the time slipped past. Besides, my clock in the office is wrong by two hours!"

"Are you two in need of a trip to the loo? Harry?"

"DAD!" Harry says complaining. "We are old enough to go when we need to. You are embarrassing me."

"Sorry son. _ We_ are all grown up now, I see. I'll try to behave better." Sirius bows mockingly to Harry causing Draco to laugh.

"Come on you two, let's get you changed back into your other clothes and go for a fly! I need to feel the wind in my long gorgeous locks!" Sirius says flipping his hair around.

"DAD! You are embarrassing me again! Please, Dad, stop being so silly."

"Yes Master Harry. Come Draco, you and I will fly and let the sourpuss sit here and wait." Sirius says leading him into the office.

Still giggling, Draco follows his uncle. It doesn't take long for Harry to come into the office to get his clothes changed back also.

"I'm not going to complain anymore. May I please come for a fly too? I'm sorry for acting like a prat, Dad." Harry apologizes quietly.

"You aren't acting like a prat, son. You're just growing up on me. I apologize for embarrassing you. I'll do my best to remember you aren't my little one any longer. It's hard for me to remember how mature you are all of a sudden. You suddenly became so grown up after your birthday."

"I was just acting a lot younger than I was Dad. I'm not going to be that way now. I feel better than I did after Mum and Daddy James were killed. I know you are here to take care of me for always and I don't need to be a little boy anymore. I thought if I acted little you would want me."

"Harry, I would want you no matter if you were a tiny baby or a teenager. You are my child and you are always going to be my child. You and Draco are our children. No matter how old you get or what you do, you will always be my son and Draco will always be Severus' son."

"Yes Dad, I believe you. Let's go flying!" Harry announces.

"Hey Harry?" Draco whispers after they have flown for nearly an hour.

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you show Uncle Sirius that new Quidditch move you can do? Don't you want him to see it?" Draco asks eyes twinkling.

"SHHHH! Are you crazy? Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"Well, now that you are so grown up and all, I thought you wouldn't mind him seeing it."

"I might be more grown up now but I still know he'd punish me if I was to show him that move! He'd say I was putting my life in danger! So to answer your first question, NO thanks I'll pass on doing the move at this time. YOU keep quiet about it." Harry tells a giggling Draco.

"Anything you say, brother."

"Draco, do you think anyone will be able to tell we did use some magic today? We wouldn't have if we hadn't needed the paint to dry faster. The rings on Saturn needed to be finished. Do you think someone will find out?" Harry asks later that night as they lay in bed together.

"First, there was no "WE". ** I** didn't use magic because I didn't have my wand. **YOU** used magic because you can do it without your wand. Even if someone happened to find out, why would it matter?"

"Because I lied to Dad. I don't know why I did that, I just said it before I thought. Lying is a spanking offense Draco! So is using magic without adult supervision and I did both. I'm going to be in big trouble if I get found out! I broke two major rules. I can't seem to think before I do something. I just do it and then wish I hadn't!"

"I can tell Uncle Sirius, I used magic if you get found out. That way you won't be punished for it."

"But then you would get punished, wouldn't you?"

"Probably not. My Dad is too busy to notice what I'm doing. Even if he heard, I don't see the problem with using magic like that. We'll go with that plan, Okay?"

"If that's what you want to do. Thanks Draco, you're a great brother."

* * *

The next morning, the boys walk into the Astronomy classroom ready to do more painting. After getting the paints and brushes ready, Draco happens to glance over at the painting of Saturn.

"Harry! Look!" He gasps pointing.

"What? Oh, look at it! What happened to it? It was just fine when we left it." Harry says gaping at the planet that looks more like a yellow and black smudge than a carefully outlined planet.

Walking into the room to check on the boys plans for the morning, Sirius is also surprised to see the wall. After examining it closely, he turns to look at the two boys.

"Boys, do you know what happened here?" He asks sternly.

"No sir, it looked like that when we came in this morning." Harry answers.

"The reason it didn't stay painted as you left it, is because someone used magic on the paint. If magic is used on the paint, it does not stay. It has been charmed to resist magic. Both of you come with me." Sirius announces solemnly.

Taking the boys into his office, he closes the door and places a silencing charm on it. Seeing this causes Draco to take a quick look at Harry. He notices Harry doesn't look very happy to see that either.

"Harry, Draco, yesterday I asked you both if you had used magic on the paintings. Do you remember me asking you this?"

"Yes Dad."

After a quick swallow to wet his throat, Draco manages to whisper "Yes sir."

"You told me you had not. That was obviously a lie. One of you lied about using magic and one of you covered up for the other one's use of magic. Covering up someone's bad behavior when asked about it, is also lying. Harry, you are capable of doing magic without a wand. So, that would mean Draco lied by covering up for you and you lied by saying you didn't have your wand so you couldn't have done magic. So my question would be: Do either of you have anything you'd like to say on this? "

Neither of the boys answers so Sirius moves on to the punishment. After the two boys are calm enough to listen he says; Boys, I want you to remember, I did not punish you for using magic although you know you should not have without permission. This punishment was for lying. When you are not truthful you are also untrustworthy. Neither one of you are going to be thought of as Untrustworthy! To be trustworthy is an honor. I want you both to remember to always be truthful. Draco Tobias Snape and Harry James Black are going to be two of the most honorable and trustworthy students in the school. Do you understand what I am telling you? To be trustworthy is the foundation for success. You are both probably too young to understand what I am trying to tell you but know this YOU WILL BE TRUTHFUL!"

Later that morning, two slightly sore young boys are admiring their finished painting of Saturn.

"It looks as good as the first one. Now we will do the rest of the ring part tomorrow. We have to let it get all the way dry first. We should have done that yesterday and we wouldn't have had our pants warmed this morning!" Draco tells Harry.

"I know and I'm sorry. It's my fault we have a stinging bum and are grounded to my room after lunch!"

"It's alright. I was wrong to cover up and to get you to do it to start with. I deserved to get punished too. He wasn't as hard on us as I was thinking he would be. We only got six smacks, that's not too bad really. They stung but that's not as bad as it could have been. I was afraid he was going to use that ruler or even the paddle when he put up the silencing charm the way he did. He just used his hand and I'm glad about that!" Draco replies.

"Yeah me too! He sure does have a hard hand though! The part that bothers me more is we were going to get to go to Hogsmeade for lunch and now we are grounded. We can't even go to the Amusement Area today." Harry says sorrowfully.

"It's only for this afternoon. We can go to the Amusement Area tomorrow and if we try to really behave, maybe we can go to Hogsmeade before the other kids come next week. Have you asked if you can go on the train yet?"

"I'm waiting until he has time to forget my misbehavior first. I want to ride the Hogwarts Express this year so badly. We didn't get to last year, what with having to come and take magical exams. Have you asked Uncle Sev yet?"

"No, he's still being so grouchy that I'm afraid to ask for anything. I hope I don't get in trouble again with him for what happened in here."

"Don't worry. Dad's already punished you so he won't tell Uncle Sev. I don't think he will anyway."

"I don't think it's fair to get punished by both of our Dads if we misbehave. If one punishes both of us that should be it. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah, I really do. Let's talk to Dad about it when he comes out to look at our work. Which planet do you want to start next? Mars looks fine, it didn't get ruined. "

"Which one do you want to do? I picked first yesterday. It's your turn now."

"How about we do Earth? With all the sections of blue and green it's going to be a lot to paint. Can I do the water?"

"Yeah, I'll do the landforms on one side of the picture while you paint the water. When they dry we can swap places. If we do it that way maybe the colors won't run into each other."

After painting for several minutes, Harry asks "Draco, you are really good at painting. Have you ever had lessons?"

"Harry! Think about where I grew up. Do you really think Lucius Malfoy would let his pureblood son take Art lessons?"

"I don't know. Would that mean you didn't take lessons?"

"Of course not stupid! How could I ask to take art lessons? I might as well have asked for ballet lessons as far as Lucius was concerned. Art lessons are for little girls not pureblood wizards. I'm not a little girl!"

"DO NOT CALL ME STUPID!" Harry says angrily. "I did not grow up in a pureblood house you know. My mummy and daddy weren't practicing the old wizard ways much. I don't know these things. I was just little and didn't see all that much. Stop being so mean. I didn't say you are a girl either so there!" Harry finishes sticking out his tongue at Draco.

"Grow up Harry! I mean it! You are acting like a baby again! You have to learn to think about things and stop falling back on the 'oh poor me' stuff all the time. You should know what wizarding families are like. I'm tired of arguing. Tell Uncle Sirius, I went home. When you are ready to act like a big boy, come find me."

Walking out into his classroom after hearing the outside door slam, Sirius finds his son sitting at one of the desks. His head is down on his arms and his shoulders are shaking.

"What's wrong Pup? Where is Draco?"

"He left. He said he was going home. He called me stupid, got really sore at me, told me to grow up and quit being a baby and stormed out. I am_ trying_ to grow up Dad. I don't mean to make him angry at me. We were getting along so good and I went and messed it all up! Now he's just going to be all mean to me again just like all of last year." The sobs he was trying to hold back escape as tears run down his face.

"Come on Pup. Let's go into my office and you can lie on the couch for a time. When you feel like talking about what went on, I'll be ready to listen. I think we can come up with a plan to get Draco to not be mean to you. I don't want you to worry about that."

After settling Harry on the couch, Sirius goes in search of Draco to hear his side of the story. Finding his nephew in Harry's room at his own quarters surprises him. He'd already checked to see if Draco had gone to Severus' quarters without finding any sign of him. Asking one of the portraits led him to his own quarters. Sometimes, the paintings were helpful in finding someone.

Seeing the child stretched out on his bed in Harry's room, Sirius can see he too has been crying. The boy's face is streaked with tear tracks.

"Well Draco, I've been looking for you. You don't just run off the way you did. I think you need to explain yourself, son."

At the boy's startled gasp and seeing the fearful look come on his face, Sirius realizes Draco has taken his words the wrong way.

"I'm not here to punish you nor am I angry with you. I am concerned but I'm not angry. I heard some of what went on from Harry but he didn't say much. It will help, if you talk it over with me. Tell me what it is that caused you to get so upset that you wanted to leave. I'm happy to see you came here."

"I had to come here. I'm grounded remember? You grounded me to this room, sir. I was thinking if I didn't come for grounding, you might whip me!"

"Draco, I have never 'whipped' you and don't plan to either! The most you will ever receive from me is a paddling. Since you have already had the misfortune of experiencing that you don't need to worry over what it might be like any longer. I am not here to punish you." Sirius feels it best to repeat himself.

"Now can you tell me what made you get so upset? I want to help."

"I just got really angry sir. I shouldn't have lashed out at Harry the way I did. He didn't do anything to me or say anything really. We were talking and he asked me if I'd had any art lessons. I used to want to take art lessons when I was little. I like to draw and I like to paint too. When he asked me, it made me remember something bad. I got really ugly to Harry and said some very mean things. I know I hurt him and I'll tell him I'm sorry. I should get spanked for how I acted."

"Are you sure Harry didn't say something unkind to you? You aren't covering for him again are you Dragon?" Sirius asks using the boy's nickname.

"No Sir, I'm not covering for him at all. It was all me. I was rude and mean and ugly and I hurt him. You ought to spank me for it too! I called him stupid and that he was a baby and I told him he needed to grow up. I deserve a bad spanking for being so mean and for running off like I did."

"You are right, Draco. You've convinced me you do need harsh punishment. Do you want me to handle this or would you rather let your Dad know? I can conjure the paddle if you want me to handle it." Sirius asks trying not to smile at Draco's shocked face.

"I ggueess I'll let you do it sir. Should I take down my pants?" Draco asks standing up and reaching for the snap on his jeans.

"No son. We aren't going to be doing any spanking. I was kidding with you to get you to stop being serious. That's who I am, not you." Sirius says reaching out and pulling the child into a hug. He is rewarded with a small giggle so he knows the boy is better now.

"Draco, I understand why you ran out. You were upset and you reacted without thinking. I want you to sit back on the bed and let's talk this out. Something happened to make you this upset. I want you to tell me what it was. It's not going to make me angry and I promise no one is going to be punished at all. No matter what you tell me. Can you tell me now?"

"Yes Uncle Sirius."

"Harry and I were having a good time working on the planet Earth. Harry told me I was good at drawing and painting and asked if I had ever had art lessons. That made me think of Lucius. "

"What about Lucius? What did he say or do?" Sirius asks knowing there was more to this than the boy was saying.

"I started liking to draw and paint really early. Mum used to let me use her paints and canvas when she sat In the Solarium painting. By the time I was six, I could draw well and I enjoyed painting too. One of Mum's instructors even said I showed a lot of talent for someone so young. I made the mistake of asking Lucius if I could have art lessons along with the magic lessons he was making me take. I thought if I showed him my best picture, a dragon flying over a castle, he would be impressed. I thought he'd see the same thing the instructor saw. He didn't." Draco stops talking so Sirius whispers "Tell me the rest, son."

"Lucius went crazy. He screamed at me that I was a pureblood wizard not some pansy little girl. If I wanted to act like a girl and paint stupid pictures he would dress me like one and change my name. He said I had better not let him hear or see me drawing or painting again or I would be his daughter and not the Malfoy heir. Then he punched a hole with his fist right through the picture. I haven't touched paint since, until yesterday." Draco finishes as tears roll down his face.

"I'm sorry son. Your Mum married a real loser. He deserved to be put in prison years ago. I tell you son, if Severus or myself had known about how Lucius was treating you, we would have pulled you out of that house as fast as we could. I am going to remove that memory from you if you don't mind. I don't want you to ever think of that again."

"Please take it out. I wish I could get rid of all memories of him. I hate him! I DO! I HATE HIM!" Draco shouts.

Having come to find out what his Dad is doing and why he never came back to the office, Harry arrives just in time to hear the part about getting rid of memories and hating him. Thinking Draco is talking about him, Harry turns and runs out of the flat. Not even looking where he is headed he just runs. He can't see for the tears that are blinding him.

Busy comforting Draco, Sirius does not know Harry was near. "It's alright to cry. Let it out. You have every right to feel anger and hurt. You are safe now, Dragon. No one is going to ever treat you that way again. They will have to go through your Dad and Me if they even try it. No one is brave enough to take on the Evil Dungeon Bat or The Grim now are they?"

Smiling through his sniffles, Draco says "No one calls you "The Grim" Uncle Sirius."

"Does that mean I am still the "Evil Dungeon Bat" then?" Draco hears.

"Dad? What are you doing here? I thought you had to work on Potions class preparations all day today."

"I believe a certain young boy needs me more right now. Thank you for the patronus Sirius. I heard everything. I have to tell you, you do a better job of comforting than I do. You may want to go find your son. He came in a few minutes ago, stayed long enough to hear Draco shouting and ran out. I tried to catch him but he flew by so quickly I couldn't."

"He probably headed for the Owlery. He does show up at the worst possible times and then gets upset with what he hears. Here, you take your son and I'll go look for mine. I tell you, after today I need a trip to Hogsmeade for some refreshing ice cream! Let's plan one for tomorrow. We all need to get away for a time."

"One o'clock tomorrow would be a good time. Let's schedule it then." Severus answers.

* * *

Climbing the stairs to the Owlery, Sirius stops to ask one of the portraits "Would you be so kind as to tell me if you saw a young boy come by here in the last hour?"

"Yes, your son was extremely upset. What did you do to the poor child?"

"Ma'am, you have no call to be scolding me. How do you even know the boy is my son?"

"Everyone in the castle knows Harry Potter Black. We do know things that go on even if we are stuck to the wall, sir."

"Hmm, seems so. Well thank you for the help and I'll just go collect my son. Just for the information, he is upset by something he overheard and mistakenly believes. Good day Madam!"

After several more flights of stairs, Sirius pushes open the door of the Owlery. Turning to the left, he walks past many large and small owls perched on posts, ledges or perches. Most are asleep but one or two follow him with their eyes as he walks past. Knowing Harry's owl Hedwig prefers to perch in an area without many of the other owls, he walks there. Soon, he sees the snowy white owl perched on her favorite place, a small ledge. It is just big enough for an owl and apparently a small boy, as Harry is curled up sleeping beside her. As he approaches, Hedwig lifts her head from under her wing and hoots softly at him.

"Hey girl. Yes, I see him. Thank you for taking good care of him for me. I'll just take him home now." Sirius says dropping several owl treats on the ledge before lifting Harry up into his arms. Hedwig can be a bit possessive as she seems to think Harry is her owlet. It pays to give her a bribe if he wants to take Harry from her.

As he carries the child whose head is now on his shoulder, he wonders why it seems the boy has changed lately. The clinging small child has been replaced by a more grown up acting young man. All of the things he used to do for Harry are now being rejected as being "babyish". Reading aloud is 'too babyish', tucking him in at night is 'too babyish', reminding him of something he needs to do is 'too babyish' and now carrying him must be also as Harry is complaining.

"Dad! Put me down! I'm too old to be carried around. I'm awake now and I can walk. Please Dad!"

"Alright Harry, calm down. Let me just get to the next landing and you can walk. What were you doing on the ledge in the Owlery? Are you practicing to be an owl? Hedwig already seems to think you are her owlet as she gets put out with me if I come around."

"She's good to me and loves me. I don't think she'll hurt you Dad. Just tell her what you are doing so she'll know and she'll be okay with it. She does not want to be surprised by anything. She wants to know what is going on around her."

"Hedwig is very much like her young master then. You just described yourself. You also want to know everything that is going on and sometimes that leads you into problems. Am I right?"

"Am I in trouble for not staying in your office, Dad?" Harry asks thinking that is what his Dad is referring to.

"No, you are not in trouble Pup. We need to talk about what I believe you overheard. I know you came home Harry so don't deny it. What you heard was a private conversation and you don't have all the facts to make a decision on what you heard. Let's talk about this at home." Sirius answers as they walk.

* * *

Later that evening after Harry had his bath and they were finished cleaning up from supper, Sirius says "Pup, let's talk. Come sit with me in the living room."

When Harry is sitting on the couch, Sirius settles into his favorite overstuffed chair. "Pup,what made you so upset that you felt the need to hide out in the Owlery today?"

"Draco hates me again. I told you he would remember? I heard him saying he hated me and wanted all of his memories of our fun times together, taken out! I know I shouldn't let it hurt me but it does. I was thinking of Draco like a brother and now he says he hates me." Harry says softly trying to keep from crying.

"Harry, son, look at me please when I'm talking to you." When Harry's tear filled eyes are on him, he continues "Son, you heard Draco saying he "hated him and wanted his memories of him gone" is that right?"

"Yes, he was talking about ME!"

"No Harry, he wasn't. I was there and he was telling me about something that happened a few years ago with Lucius. It had to do with Draco enjoying painting and drawing and Lucius reacting to that. As you can probably guess, his Father disapproved. Lucius was crazy, son. I can only say that he traumatized Draco so that he hasn't painted since. You accidentally brought back that memory by complimenting Draco and mentioning lessons. That is what the fuss was about this morning isn't it?"

"Yes sir. He just went off on me for nothing. I was being kind, Dad."

"I know you were son. Now all that talk you heard this afternoon of hating and removing memories was directly about LUCIUS not you. He wants to get rid of memories of his Father, son. I'm sure if you went to talk to Draco now, he wouldn't be angry with you at all."

"So can I?"

"Can you what?" Sirius asks baffled.

"Can I go talk to Draco?"

"Right now? It's eight o'clock at night, Pup!"

"Can I ? PLEASE DAD? I'll never get to sleep if I don't."

That's how Sirius found himself in the middle of Severus's living room ten minutes later. "So, Harry had to come talk to Draco, did he?"

"Yes, we were talking and I said I was sure if he spoke to Draco, Draco would not be angry with him. He insisted on coming down now."

"You walked right into that one didn't you?"

"Yes, I sure did. I know better now. Do not plant ideas into your child's head unless you want the idea to be carried out at that time. New rule for Dad."

"Well, we are new at this so we are learning as we go. I did as Draco requested and removed all the memories he had of Lucius. I stored them in the pensieve in case he wishes to view them someday. I hope this will help relieve the stress he has been feeling. I had no idea all of that was taking place. If I had, I would have taken steps to remove Draco from his parents. They were not fit to raise him."

"You have him now and can go from here. He's young enough to need guidance for quite a while. Although both boys insist they are grown, they are still young boys. We have to stick together against them also. Together we might be able to survive the years to come."

"I'm with you there. If today is a preview of the emotional troubles ahead, I need all the help I can get." Severus replies smiling.

* * *

In Draco's room, the boys are discussing the events of the day.

"I am sorry for bringing back bad memories by what I said. I didn't mean to cause you problems Draco."

"I'm sorry too, for being mean to you. It wasn't you I was upset with but you were there so I took it out on you. Uncle Sirius helped me see what the real problem was. Dad took all my bad memories out so now I feel a whole lot better."

"Are we still friends, Draco? I really want you to be my friend."

"We're more than friends, Harry. We're family! We're cousins remember?"

"Just so we're not enemies any longer. I couldn't go back to that not after we have had such a good time getting in trouble together!"

"Well young man, you and your co - conspirator will have to wait on any more mischief. It's time for Harry to leave and you to get to bed. We're all going to Hogsmeade tomorrow afternoon for lunch so you two need to go to bed." Severus announces.

"Yes Dad, bye Harry, see you tomorrow."

"Good night Draco, see you then."

* * *

The next day after having a late lunch of sandwiches, crisps, butterbeer for the boys and fish and chips for the men, Sirius clears his throat. Both boys instantly stop talking to look at him. That sound he makes always means they are to listen immediately. They learned that in his Astronomy class.

"Well boys, I have some news for you. I talked to Severus and he confirmed the news also. It arrived this morning." He stops and pretends to be interested in his coffee now.

Exchanging a look with Draco, Harry speaks up "What arrived Dad?"

"Hmm, what do you mean, Pup?' Sirius asks innocently.

"You said something arrived, sir. What was it?" Draco asks unable to wait quietly.

"Well boys, it seems we have your official Welcome Back to Hogwarts letters with us today. They arrived this morning." Severus answers.

"Our official letters? What official letters, Dad?" Harry asks confused.

"The official letters congratulating you for being accepted as junior Level students for year two along with your timetable and list of supplies needed." Sirius answers smiling at the boys.

"We didn't get letters last year." Harry says still confused.

"Last year you were told in person after your magical exams. This year you receive a letter just as every other Hogwarts student does informing them of their upcoming classes and supplies. We will take a trip to Diagon Alley for those needed supplies." Sirius answers as Severus looks surprised.

"May I see the letter, Dad?" Harry asks.

Taking the envelope from his Dad, Harry sees a large symbol on the envelope with the mascots of all the houses represented. Opening the envelope and removing the two sheets of white parchment paper, he looks at the first sheet. The letter is addressed to him! He's never received anything written just to him before. Silently he reads:

_Dear Mr. Potter-Black,_

_It is with great pleasure that we announce you have been accepted to the Junior Level at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As a Junior level Year Two student you will be taking courses more advanced than the entry level students._

_You will still be residing in your same house, Gryffindor and your room remains the same. Enclosed you will find a listing of your classes, the supplies needed for them and your first semester timetable. Please be prepared with all of the required supplies on the first day of classes, August 19th. The Hogwarts Express leaves the King's Cross station at noon on the 18th of August if you wish to board, be advised to have your ticket purchased and board by eleven thirty that morning._

_Congratulations on your acceptance to Junior Level year two! We at Hogwarts look forward to discovering all of your hidden talents._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Looking up at his Dad after reading the letter twice, he sees Sirius studying him with a strange look on his face.

"Dad, are you alright? You are giving me a strange look." Harry explains.

"My child is growing up. He's already in Junior Level year two. My, it seems hard to realize you are almost the age of beginning Hogwarts students of old."

"_DAAAD! _ Not here, don't get all gooey and mushy here! Please?!" Harry whispers frantically while his eyes dart around to see if anyone's paying attention. Next to him, Draco snickers softly at Harry's panicked actions.

"Relax Harry. No one from school is here. Even if they were, Dads and Mums act like this sometimes. You just have to put up with it until they get it out of their system." He tells him.

"Put up with it hmm? Well then let me give you something to put up with." Severus teases the boy as he pulls him into a tight hug ruffling his hair. "We are proud of both you boys. Draco, you have a letter also if you'd like to read it."

"Idonneetosemyltr." Severus hears.

"How's that again?" He asks letting the boy out of his embrace.

"I said "I don't need to see my letter. I read Harry's! Besides, I got one of those last year. My Father was so happy he framed it and hung it in his office. "

"Hey, **I **didn't get a letter last year! Why didn't** I **get one? ** That Isn't Fair!" **Harry asks loudly sounding a little petulant.

"Harry, watch your tone. You are getting close to the edge." Sirius warns him causing Harry to flush.

He remembers "close to the edge" is code for about to be in trouble. Lowering his voice and trying not to sound sulky Harry repeats his question. "Why didn't I get a welcome letter last year? Draco got one."

"I can answer that, Harry." Severus tells him. "The letters were mailed to the home addresses of all the students. At that time, your home address was not on the records as Black Manor or Hogwarts School. It was still listed as your parent's home. I was helping Minerva stuff the envelopes and I remember we did not know what to do with your letter. Sirius was not your legal parent and the records didn't show he was your legal guardian at that time."

"You mean it went to my Mummy and Daddy's home? We weren't living there. We were at the school already." Harry replies quietly.

"The letter was mailed to Godric's Hollow, as that was the address listed in the official registry of students. It was never returned so I do not know where it wound up. I really don't think that is the important part of the story. The important part is that you, as a nine year old child, was accepted as a student at one of the most sought after schools of magic in existence. You and Draco are to be commended for achieving such an honor to begin with."

Thinking quietly for a few minutes, Harry asks "Uncle Severus? Why was my address listed in the official registry of students if I had never been a student?"

"I can answer that one, Pup. When you were born, your name as well as many other wizards and witches born that year, was written in the official registry of students. At the time, there was no Junior Level so you would not have received an official Welcome Letter until you were eleven. That is the age for entering Hogwarts unless you are admitted to the Junior Level. As Sev just said, you two are special. There aren't many children at your age, who are admitted early to Hogwarts! "

"Dad? Did my Mummy and Daddy know I would go to Hogwarts when I was eleven?"

"Yes, they did. James used to tease Lily and say you would wind up in Ravenclaw if she kept teaching you to read before you were three. She'd laugh and say you were ready so she was teaching you. Your Dad secretly taught you basic spells. You performed accidental magic at the age of six months, way earlier than most children. Lily walked into your nursery and your teddy was hovering above your bed. James taught you to fly on a toddler broom by the time you were two. Both of your parents were eager for you to begin learning magic. They are very proud to know you are enrolled early in the Junior Level."

"You said that as if you have talked to them recently and they know about me." Harry says watching Sirius' face intently.

"Come over here to me, son." When Harry is standing beside Sirius' chair and Sirius has him tucked into his arm he says quietly "Harry, I talk to your Mummy and Daddy often. I tell them all about the things you are doing now. Every so often, I feel I get an answer back. Don't ask me how I know. I just do. When I told them of your being accepted to Hogwarts early last year and again this year, I just could feel the warmth and happiness. They are still here in ways we can't see or understand. Do you believe that Pup?"

"Yes, I feel them too sometimes. Especially at night. I sometimes think I can hear them but when I listen again I don't."

"Not to spoil the tender moments here, but Draco and I are eager to get our dessert. What do the two of you say to going over to the ice cream parlor and having some?" Severus asks.

"I say YES!" Harry answers eagerly.

"Let's pay for our lunch first, Pup. We can't be walking out without paying." Sirius says catching hold of the back of the boy's shirt as he starts to leave the restaurant.

Walking down the street to the Splurge Ice Cream Parlor, Harry announces "I'm getting Dragon's Breath and Wizard Pox again today."

"Harry, you may have the Dragon's Breath but not the chocolate." Sirius informs him.

"But Dad! We're celebrating! I should be allowed to get what I want! I want CHOCOLATE!" Harry answers.

"What you are getting is badly behaved. Now unless you'd like to sit and watch the rest of us enjoy ice cream, you will settle down and lower your voice when you speak. You are allowed to choose another flavor but not chocolate. You ate chocolate yesterday and we are not having more today. Agreed?"

"Yes sir, I'm sorry for yelling. I just got mad."

"Yes, I saw, you are doing better at controlling your temper and that's good, Pup. Now think about what other flavor you might want so you can tell the clerk when we get there."

Harry scans the menu overhead several times while everyone else places their order. Finally the clerk is waiting for his order. "I would like a double scoop sundae with Wizardly Warts and Dragon's Breath, please."

"I'll have those orders right out. Just seat yourselves, please." The young clerk informs Sirius as he pays for Harry's sundae.

Sitting down at a booth, Sirius says "You are one sneaky boy, Pup. You had me going there when you ordered saying the word Wizard."

"Yes Dad, I saw your face and I heard you suck in your breath. You were getting ready to scold me weren't you? You thought I was going to get Wizard Pox anyway didn't you? I got you this time!"

"You did at that. Just so you know, I wasn't going to scold you if you ordered the chocolate after I told you not to." At the surprised looks on Harry and Draco's faces he adds "I had something else in mind that would make sitting more difficult if you defied me."

"Uh well, I'm smarter than that Dad. I'm not going to do what you told me not to do when you are standing right beside me. I don't want to get in big trouble in public! I think the Wizardly Warts will be good. It's a huckleberry and vanilla flavor." Harry says changing the subject away from punishments.

Leaning over to whisper in Harry's ear, Draco says "Risky move there cousin. You nearly got yourself swatted! Uncle Sirius was about to spank you!"

"When I ordered?"

"No, when you were arguing outside about not being allowed the chocolate. You nearly pushed it over the edge with him. Couldn't you tell?"

"Yes, that's why I apologized and agreed so fast. I knew he was about to turn me over his knee in the alley if I didn't hurry. Everything is fine now. Let's just enjoy our ice cream."

About half way through his sundae, Harry says "Dad, Uncle Severus, Draco and I have something we want to ask. Would you listen please?"

"Oh No Severus, he's gone all polite and respectful on us. This is going to be something bad." Sirius says teasing Harry.

"DaaaaD Please."

"We are listening boys. What do you want to ask?" Severus replies looking at Draco.

"We want to know if we can ride the Hogwart's Express this year." Draco answers.

"The Express? Why would you do that if you are already at school?" Sirius asks puzzled.

"For fun Dad. Draco and I won't ever get to ride it because we are kids of Professors. We want to see what it's like to ride it with the other students. Please Dad? Can I ?"

"I don't think that's a good idea boys. Not this year anyway. You two are only ten years old. Maybe when you get to be twelve I'll think about letting you do it. You'd be alone on a train full of children and that just makes me uncomfortable." Severus says.

Draco's spoon drops into his ice cream and he has to bite down on his lip to keep the unexpected tears inside. He really wants to ride the train. Sitting beside him, Harry clasps his hands into fists under the table. It takes all his control to keep his mouth shut. Inside his mind he's seething. '_**He's not my Father! He has no right to order me to not do something! I don't have to listen to what he says! Draco does but I don't! Say Something Dad! "**_

Noticing his nephew's tear filled eyes and the furious look in his son's, Sirius says "Severus, I don't think this is going to be as much of a problem as you think. I know for a fact that the Junior Level students will all be together in two cars. Remus is going to be at King's Cross to board with the children and he's also going to be sitting in one of the two cars. The older students will be monitored also. They are assigned to Professor Stubbins, the new Muggle Mathematics and Literature teacher. He will be arriving tomorrow to set up his class. What do you say Sev? Shall we allow them this treat?"

"Draco, this is something you really want to do, isn't it?" Severus asks quietly having seen the boy's fight to control his emotions.

"Yes Sir. I have always wanted to ride the Hogwart's Express. Lucius told me stories about it when I was really little and I want to do what the other kids do. Please Dad? Please can't I go on the Express this year and not have to wait two years?"

"Very well, I'll agree to this trip. We will be having a long discussion beforehand on behavior and rules for the trip. You will not go wild on this train, young man! Do you hear me?" Severus scolds.

"Yes Dad, I hear you. Thank you Dad and Uncle Sirius too."

"You are quite welcome, Draco. Harry, you and I will also be discussing rules and behavior so don't look so smug. We will allow this trip but you are going to be under Remus's care. You will do what he tells you."

"Yes Sir. Can we go get our tickets today?" Harry asks bouncing in the seat.

"Irrepressible isn't he?" Severus whispers to Sirius.

"Yes, that's my son alright. Never one to be down for long. You were lucky there Sev, I must tell you. He was furious at you when you initially denied their trip. I'm surprised your ice cream sundae didn't fly off the table or up into your face he was so angry. He controlled his magic and his temper though and I'm proud of him for it!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 Harry Potter Junior level**

* * *

**This is an Alternative Universe story so things are not going to follow canon. **

* * *

"Dad?" Harry calls coming in to their quarters.

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen, Pup."

"Dad, can we talk for a bit? There's something Draco and I want to talk to you and Uncle Sev about. He's going to get Uncle Sev to come here in just a minute."

About that time, the floo bell goes off signaling someone is about to enter.

"I'm sorry for just barging in like this Sirius. Draco insisted I come with him right now. He said it was urgent. Is Harry ill again?"

"No, neither of us is ill. Harry said the boys want to meet with us together. Let's sit down and we'll see what this is all about." Sirius answers after coming into the front room.

"All right boys, we are listening. What is it that you two find so important that you dragged me away from my dinner?" Severus asks scowling at Draco.

"Eh, well Sorry about that Dad. We just thought now would be a good time to talk to both of you together." Draco says quietly.

"Go ahead Pup. We are listening."

"Dad, Uncle Severus, Draco and I think we shouldn't get in trouble two times when one of you punishes us. Like when I got punished by you Uncle Sev. You gave me lines to write. Then I got in trouble from Dad too. That's just not fair. We think if we get punished by one of you then we shouldn't get punished again. We should not be punished twice for the same thing."

"I agree with Harry." Draco says "If one Dad punishes both of us or one of us for something then we shouldn't have to be punished again for the same thing by our Dad. I don't know if that makes any sense by what I said. I can't quite get it to sound right."

"I understand what you boys are saying." Sirius tells him.

"Severus, what are your feelings here? Do you think the boys should be punished just once if they find themselves in trouble? I tend to agree somewhat. I think it depends on the situation."

"Yes, I agree. Boys, for the most part we agree with you so there will not be double punishments." Severus tells them.

Both boys swap a happy smile at this news.

"However Harry, if what you have done is something against our major rule, then I reserve the right to punish you also. I will not have you putting yourself or someone else in danger, son. It will not matter who has already assigned punishment, I will deliver the consequences again, here at home." Sirius states giving Harry a stern look.

"Yes Sir, I understand." Harry answers, blushing a little at knowing Severus and Draco understand what his Dad means by 'deliver the consequences.' "

"That is why I punished you again for sliding down the bannister, son. You put yourself in danger and that is something I **can not** let you do without consequences. I love you too much to let you deliberately put yourself in situations where you are likely to be hurt. "

"Draco, that particular rule will be in effect in our home also. If you behave in a way that puts you or someone else in harm's way, I will put you over my knee! Do you hear me?"

"Understood, Dad. I won't be doing crazy things to put myself in danger. That's Harry's job not mine." Draco says grinning over at Harry.

"I don't do it all the time!" Harry huffs. "Everybody makes it sound like that's all I do!"

"Well Pup, let's just leave it at this: from now on, you aren't going to be doing it _at all_."

"Yes sir. Can Sev and Draco stay for supper?"

"That would be UNCLE Sev to you young man and that would be just fine if they would like too." Sirius says giving Harry a light smack on the seat of his pants.

"Before I decide if I want to stay, I need to know something. What are you having Uncle Sirius? If I don't like it I'm not staying." Draco says haughtily.

"DRACO TOBIAS SNAPE!" Severus gasps reaching for the child.

"I'm kidding! I'm not being rude, Dad. Honest! I was joking!" Draco says quickly backing away before he winds up over his Dad's knee.

"Apologize please. That was _not_ funny young man. What you said was rude and unnecessary. You know very well, If you are a guest at someone's table you eat what is served without complaint or rude comments!" Severus says quietly while holding Draco's eyes in a firm stare.

"Yes Sir. I apologize Uncle Sirius. I didn't mean anything by it. I was trying to be funny."

"That's fine, son. I know you didn't. We're having a special treat tonight. I hope you like Cottage Pie. It's a favorite dish of ours."

"Yes Sir, I do. It's one of my favorites also. Can we please stay Dad? I'll behave, I promise."

"Are you certain, you want company tonight, Sirius? After all, we are going to be together tomorrow to take the boys school shopping and you may want to be alone tonight."

"We want you to stay Sev. Harry and I enjoy the company."

"In that case, we'll accept the invitation on one condition, you allow me to help with the preparations."

"I'll agree to that condition. Boys, you may go play in Harry's room until we call you down to set the table." Sirius tells the two children.

* * *

Up in Harry's room, Draco asks "Can we get out that miniature Quidditch match game you have? I'd like to play a round."

"Yeah, we can. You got lucky downstairs, you know." Harry says as he pulls the game from his closet shelf.

"What do you mean?"

"When you mouthed off about the dinner. Your Dad was about to haul you across his lap and paddle your backside! If I said something like that, my Dad would have spanked me even if I said I was teasing."

"Yes, I know. I had to talk really fast before I got swatted! I'm trying to loosen him up some and get him not to be so darn perfect acting all the time. I nearly got carried away this time. It's hard to know when he will know I'm playing around and when he'll wallop me!"

"If you sound rude or bratty, you will probably get walloped! That's how it works for me anyway. Come on you pick your team first and we'll get started. We may not be able to finish a match before they call us downstairs. If we don't we'll finish after supper."

The next afternoon, the boys find themselves being fitted for new school robes. As the tape measure flies around Harry while the hovering quill records his measurements, he asks "Dad, when we finish here can we take a walk through Magical Menagerie? I need some Owl treats and other things."

"We can but exactly what 'other things' are you thinking of?"

"Well, Hedwig could use a new roost in my room and I thought we could look at them."

"We'll look but don't count on us buying it today. That might be something we need to wait on. We're already buying robes, shoes, books, potions supplies, a new cauldron, and more. When we finish here, we were going to get your schoolbooks. We will go buy the owl treats first and then get the books."

"Dad LOOK! Do you see that little pygmy owl? That would be a perfect friend for Hedwig! It's solid black and she's solid white! Could we buy him please? " Harry asks as they walk around the shop.

"No son. We don't need another owl. I don't think Hedwig wants a brother. I think she's perfectly happy being an only owl. Besides, you don't have time to spend with two owls. You're starting classes next week remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Who could forget when you talk about it every day?" Harry teases.

"I guess I do talk about it often. It's just on my mind. Well, let's get those treats for Hedwig and go to the bookstore. I told Severus, we'd be there in just a few minutes." Sirius tells him.

As Harry is purchasing the owl treats, the shop clerk tells him "I saw you were interested in the little Pygmy owl. It's a really good little guy. I've had him here in the shop for a month and no one wants him because of his size. Everyone wants the bigger owls. Wouldn't you want to take him home?"

"Yes, I really do, but my Dad said I couldn't have him. I already have an owl, you see."

"Well, we could make you a really good deal today. You keep trying to talk your Dad into buying him and I'll even throw in an extra owl perch just for you if you buy him today."

"I'll think it over. I'm not supposed to badger him about something when he says No. I'll work on it though." Harry whispers taking the bag of owl treats.

Meeting up with Draco and his Dad at the bookstore, Harry tells Draco all about the cute Pygmy Owl. "It's solid black and even its feet are black! It does have yellow eyes though and I guess that's kind of unusual. The shop clerk said he would make a really good deal on the owl and even throw in a perch for free."

"Are you going to get your Dad to buy him for you?" Draco asks.

"I tried but he said I already had Hedwig and something about she wants to be an only owl."

"What's he mean by that?"

"That's his way of telling me I can't buy the owl without just coming right out and saying no to me. He's trying to be funny, I guess. I didn't think it was all that funny. I really want the little owl."

"Why don't you ask him again? You can tell him what the clerk told you."

"No, once he tells me I can't have something that's it. If I keep on about it, I get in trouble. I Know! You don't have an owl or any pet at all. YOU need the owl. Go on, go ask Uncle Sev for a pet. Then take him to see the little pygmy. You can get it. I bet Uncle Sev will get it if you ask."

Just as Draco is about to go ask for a pet, Severus calls them to come over. "Boys! Come here please. We are not shopping for books for ourselves but for the two of you. Come pick them out."

Reaching into his pocket when he gets to his Dad, Draco pulls out the list of required books and reads:

Standard Book of Spells book 1

Grade four Mathematics

Grade one: Potions and Magical Herbs

Grade two : A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration

A History of Magic

Defense for Beginners

"I don't know why we still have to take that muggle math class. We shouldn't have to take it on top of all the other classes." Harry complains.

"You need mathematics skills to be able to complete the higher level potions. It is also good training for other areas. Do you know your multiplication facts, Harry?" Severus asks.

"Some of them but I don't know past the sixes. I'm only just turned ten, Uncle Sev. That's higher grade math."

"No excuses young man! Draco is ten also but he knows every single fact by memory. Draco! Tell me the product of twelve multiplied by eight."

"The product of twelve multiplied by eight is ninety six, sir." Draco answers immediately.

"Twelve multiplied by seven?"

"That would be eighty four, sir." Draco replies without hesitating.

"Excellent Draco. So you see Harry, age is not a factor here. You can learn them just as well as Draco. You just have to make a commitment to doing it and stay with it. I'm sure Draco would be willing to help you practice. Right son?"

"Whenever you say, Harry. I love to work with mathematics." Draco answers smiling at his Dad.

"I wouldn't be holding my breath there Draco. I won't be calling on you anytime soon you show off!" Harry whispers in Draco's ear.

"I wasn't trying to show off, Harry. I just have to answer when he asks me something. You know that. You do the same when your Dad asks you something. If we don't answer then we are being disrespectful and get in trouble. Did you want to see me get scolded?"

"Let's just get our books and finish this stupid school shopping. I really detest shopping for this mess."

"Well young man, this mess as you call it, is your education and you are going to be shopping for more today than just books. Buck up and be the well behaved young man I know. I don't want any more complaining or name calling today. The consequences for disobeying me will be bedtime at seven o'clock. If you are going to behave as a younger child then you can go to bed at the same time as one. "

"No Dad! I don't want to go to bed at seven o'clock! I'm ten now remember? I'm not five!"

"Then behave as a ten year old should without this attitude and backtalk I'm witnessing. Alright?" Sirius asks having stooped down to be on face to face level with his son.

"Yes Sir." Harry responds knowing he's being warned and he'd best do as his Dad tells him or face the consequences.

"Thank you son. Let's find Draco and Sev as they have walked off and left us. "

Walking back to the rear of the shop, Sirius and Harry find Draco sitting alone surrounded by two stacks of books.

"Where's your Dad, Draco?" Sirius asks.

"He went into the back room to see if he could find a rare book. He told me to sit here and keep our books. We gathered yours too, Harry. We have everything except the Mathematics book but the shopkeeper said the professor for the class has those."

"Thank you for telling us, Draco. We won't need to look for that book. Are you alright son? You are looking a bit pale in the face."

"Uncle Sirius? Did you know that in the early 1700's and even before then, people who were thought to be magical were hanged ? They killed them and set their bodies on fire! I just read about it in the History of Magic book! It says it happened all throughout Europe and in the American colonies as well!"

"Yes son, I did know that. It's a very sad but true story. But Draco, son, we don't live in that time period and people generally don't believe in magic these days. That is why we do not allow our magic to be seen by non magical people. It causes reactions such as what you read about."

"You mean if we accidentally did magic around a muggle they would BURN us?" Harry asks horrified. Draco shudders at the thought.

"No, I don't believe that would be allowed in modern times, boys. What might happen is the magical person would be put in a special hospital for people who are mentally off. Muggles don't believe in magic so anyone who said they were magical would be thought of as crazy. We keep our magic just between us for that reason and others. Do you understand?"

Coming up at the very end of the conversation, Severus asks "What is going on, Sirius? Has the boy been into something he shouldn't?"

"Draco read about the witch trials in the History of Magic text and we were just discussing that event." Sirius answers nodding towards Draco, who is still pale.

"It's disturbing to read about isn't it son? Well, let's get these books bought and shrunk so we can go finish shopping. We need to get your potions kits and we'll be finished." Severus says after giving Draco a brief hug of reassurance.

"Dad? After we finish could we go to Magical Menagerie, please? I would like to get a pet. Could I Dad? Please? I'll take excellent care of it."

"Draco, I don't …." Severus starts to say then seeing the child's face droop he finishes "see why we can't go get you a pet today. Every child deserves a chance to have a pet when they are young. You haven't ever had one so let's go get something special!"

Draco gapes up at him in astonishment not really trusting his ears. "I can have a pet? Today? You don't mind if I get a pet to take home to the castle?"

"You may get ONE pet to take home today. Now I'm not going to have some toad or lizard loose in my bedroom or kitchen so think carefully about the pet you would like."

"Yes sir, I don't want a toad or lizard, Dad. I'd like to get an owl."

"We will go pick out an owl as soon as we get our potions supplies. While we finish shopping, you can be thinking of what you will need to care for your owl. We'll need to buy those things today also."

Walking across the cobblestone street beside Sev, Sirius whispers teasingly "Turning into a real pushover there Sev, you'd better watch it. Before long you'll have two dogs, three cats and the owl as well! "

"No, this will be the only pet we have in the castle. Now, later he may wish for something else but I won't be caving on that wish. It's true, he's never had a pet before. Lucius never allowed pets of any kind on his property. He went so far as to put up anti animal wards around the grounds. The wards only allowed the mail owls to land on a perch to drop the mail in a bin but not to stay. Draco had no contact with animals until he moved here."

After they finished buying the potions materials Severus insisted the boys would need, all four went to the shop to help Draco purchase his pet.

"So you came back, I see. Are you going to get the little guy after all?" The clerk asks Harry as they come in the door.

"No sir, I'm not the one looking for a pet. My friend is interested in seeing the Pygmy Owl though."

"Today's your lucky day, young man. The pygmy is going to have a perch given away free with his cage also. All you have to pay for is the owl itself! Of course, any little extra things you may want for him will have to be bought also. Come let me introduce you to Raven." The clerk tells Draco with Severus listening.

"His name is Raven, sir?"

"Yes, since he's solid black, I named him Raven. You may choose another name if you wish too. Once you purchase him, he belongs to you to name."

"No sir, I like the name Raven. It's different."

Coming up on the cage holding the little owl, Draco smiles. "Dad, that's the owl I want. He's perfect for us. Can I please have him?"

"Very well. Sir? We'll take the pygmy today and two bags of owl treats, a bowl and a separate cage also."

"Yes sir, right away sir."

Pulling on his Dad's robe sleeve, Draco whispers "Why do we need two cages Dad?"

"Well, what were you planning to put him in while you cleaned the cage? Until he's trained to stay on his perch, we need to put him in a cage for his safety. You wouldn't want him to fly away would you?"

"No Sir, I don't want to lose him. Thanks for helping me Dad. I don't know what to buy."

"You are quite welcome, son. I'm your Dad and I'm here to help you. Are you ready to go pick out your owl cage now?"

"Yes sir. How much should I spend?

"Never mind the price, Draco. Just pick out the cage you like the best and we'll buy it. I believe Harry is waiting in the cage area for you. You two pick out a nice one."

"Hi Harry, Dad said to come pick out another cage for Raven. I don't even have to watch the price either! He just said for us to pick out a nice one! "

"Well, the other cage, the one he's in now is small so I think you should get a larger and nicer cage for him. Here's a nice golden cage. "

"Yes, that one is nice but I like this one over here. Look, it's silver but it has the pewter colored designs on the top dome. This looks like a cage for a boy."

"Are you planning to sit in the cage with Raven?" Harry asks giggling.

"No Nutter! I'm talking about a boy OWL not me! This cage looks just right for a boy owl don't you think?"

"Yes, I like that one too. Do you want me to go get your Dad to look at it? I think you should ask him if this one is alright. He has to have it in his quarters."

"Well, he did say for us to pick out one. Let's carry it up front and if he doesn't like it, we'll come get something else."

Walking up to the counter carrying the cage, all Severus and Sirius could see of their sons is their feet.

"Look at that Sev! The cage is walking by itself! I've never seen a cage that has four feet and can walk. Have you?"

"No, that's quite a sight alright. I wonder why the cage is coming this way?"

"Dad, Uncle Sirius, it's us! We are carrying the cage. Dad, do you like this cage?" Draco calls as they get closer.

"I think that is a fine cage, son. Is this the one you wish to get?"

"Yes Dad, I think this one is the best for Raven."

"We'll take the cage along with the rest of these things." Severus tells the clerk. As he pays for all of their purchases, Sirius shrinks the two cages down to pocket size. Severus hands the small carrying cage with Raven inside, to Draco.

"Here you are son. You are now the parent of an owl. Congratulations." He says making the boys giggle.

"Are you ready to show Raven his new home? At Draco's nod, Severus says "Sirius? Are you and Harry finished for today?'

"Yes, we are ready to head back also."

"Wait Dad! What about our robes? We didn't pick them up, remember?" Harry asks.

"The robes will be sent on to the school as soon as they are ready. We have the rest of the things we came for don't we?"

Remembering they were to get new shoes but not wanting to go through trying on different shoes, Harry answers "I think we do. Let's go home. I'd like to have some free time this afternoon."

"Let's go then." Sirius says walking out with Harry beside him. Reaching the apparition point, the boys take hold of their Father's robes and are whisked back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Landing back inside Severus' quarters Draco tells Harry "Look at Raven! He's staggering around like he's been drinking at the Pub!"

"What do you know of Pubs young man?" Severus asks sternly.

"Only that men go there to get drunk, Dad. Is Raven alright?"

"I believe he's reacting to the apparating. Give him some water and he'll be fine in just a minute or two."

"Harry? I'm going home now. You may stay an hour and then I want you home. You have some lessons to go over this afternoon. That means I want you inside our quarters at four o'clock this afternoon." Sirius tells him. Sirius has learned to be very specific with his boy, as Harry is very good at talking around why he couldn't do what he has been told.

* * *

Two weeks later, the boys are walking one on each side of Remus as they head off to the platform 9 & ¾ at King's Cross Station. The day has come when the younger students get their first ride on the Hogwarts Express. Harry asks "Uncle Remus? Are you going to be traveling in the same compartment as Draco and I?"

"No, Harry." Remus answers chuckling at the boy's relieved looks. "I'm not here to spoil your fun or tattle on your behavior to your Dads as long as you follow the train rules. You must not use magic on the train and you must be dressed in school robes when we get to Hogsmeade. During the ride, you must conduct yourselves as young ladies and gentlemen with honor and dignity. That means no brawling on the train in case you don't speak that language!" Both boys giggle at that statement.

"Is the ride very long, sir?" Draco asks.

"Call me Uncle Remus, when we aren't in class, Draco. Now as to your question. It takes us four hours to ride from King's Cross Station to Hogsmeade. The Hogwarts Express is a magical train and can move very quickly."

Catching sight of the train as it waits by the platform, Harry gasps in delight. "Look! It's gorgeous and so new looking too. I thought it was fifty years old but it looks brand new! Draco, look at the engine! It's a steam engine just like we saw in America on the old west telly shows! Remember?"

"Yes, it looks like one of those except much newer and I think bigger too. May we go up closer to look at it?"

"You may and you may also climb up to look in the Engineer's compartment. I'll wait down here for you." Remus answers.

"Harry, look at that! This train is set up to go without an Engineer! The dials and settings are all set for the time and destination. Do you think it really runs by itself?"

"I guess it could being a magical train and all. We'll ask Uncle Remus. He seems to know all about the train."

Both boys jump as a voice says "I am not 'the train' young men. I am THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS. Yes, I run by myself and have for over fifty years. I do not need a driver when I know exactly how to take young men and women to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have never had an occasion to miss a schedule and I will not do so now. Kindly get off of me and go to your compartment!"

"Yes Sir!" Draco answers climbing down quickly, feeling slightly silly having been scolded and then responding to the scolding from a train.

Remus calls from below "Let's go please, Harry. We need to be boarding now. I need to be on the train as the students come."

Harry can't resist asking before climbing down "Sir Express? Did you take my Mum and Dads to school? Their names are Sirius Black and Lily and James Potter."

"I did young Harry. I have taken many a great wizard and witch in my time as I will now take you. I believe your Uncle is calling for you young sir. Be off with you now. I have a schedule to keep you know!"

"Yes Sir. Thank you sir." Harry answers climbing down to the platform.

"The Express talks, Uncle Remus! It said it took all of my parents to school."

"Yes, it also scolded us for referring to it as the train. I think we insulted it but we didn't mean too." Draco adds still a little put out at being scolded by a machine.

"Yes, it speaks to some but only those it deems worthy enough to listen. You boys should be proud to have been honored enough to speak to The Express. Don't feel badly about its comments, it's a curmudgeonly old engine. Come, it's time to board and find your compartment. I will see you both when we arrive at Hogsmeade."

Carrying their rucksacks with their school robes and money for treats, the boys climb up the shining metal steps and walk into the train car for the first time. "Okay you two, once you find your compartment, you need to stay in it. I'll be in the next car over so if you have an emergency one of you can come get me. If not, then I don't expect to see you until we get to Hogsmeade. You both have money and your tickets, correct?"

"Yes sir. We'll see you when The Express stops, Uncle Remus." Harry says looking around in awe.

"C'mon Draco, let's go find a good compartment with a lot of room for Hermione, Ron, Neville and us. They'll have trunks with them so we need to have a lot of space."

Walking down the thick carpeted aisle, they come to a compartment with golden sliding doors. Each compartment has silver or golden doors with a brass number plate above each set of doors.

"Compartment number twelve looks good to me. How about you Harry?"

"Yes, that one looks fine. Let's go in and claim it while we wait for the others. Watching out the window, they see Ron and his family arrive. Waving at Mrs. Weasley, Harry calls out "Hello Weasleys! We have our compartment picked already."

* * *

"There's Harry, Dear. Now you behave yourself this term, Ronald. I don't want any floo calls or owls telling me you have misbehaved. Remember, Uncle Sirius has your Father's and my permission to discipline you as he would Harry. If he does, he will inform us and you will be hearing from us. Make us proud and follow the rules."

"Yes Mum."

"Follow the rules? Mum, you take all the fun away when you say that!" Fred and George protest alternating the sentences. "We are rebel rousers Mum and we stand for fun. "

"You may stand for fun but if you two get too out of hand, Sirius has our permission to see to it you don't sit comfortably for awhile. I'd keep that in mind my rebel rousers!"

"I'll ride herd on them, Mum. You can count on me to see to it that they are studying more than causing trouble."

"Thank you Charlie. At least I have you, Bill and Percy who can behave themselves. All of you write us, it's going to be so quiet with just Ginny, Dad and me. We'll see you at Christmas if not before. Go on with you now!" Molly Weasley says shooing her flock of sons off towards the train.

"Mummy, when am I going to get to go on the train? The boys get to go every year and I want to go too! Ronny isn't much older than me and he can go so why can't I?"

"Maybe next year sweetie. You're only eight and a half and you have to be at least nine to go to Hogwarts. We'll have your examinations this Spring and I'm sure you'll go next year. Then I'll be all alone! I don't want you to leave me just yet, my girl. We have another year to be together first."

* * *

Opening the compartment doors for number twelve, Ron exclaims "Hi Harry! Hello Draco. I haven't seen either of you since your birthday party, Harry! Will you help me with my trunk guys? Bill but a featherweight charm on it but it's still bulky to try to lift by myself. Are you excited to be on the Express this year? Now it's like we're real Hogwarts students because we can ride the Express to school!"

"Take a breath, Ron!" Harry answers laughing at his over excited friend. "To answer your many questions, yes, we'll help and yes we're excited too. Come on Draco, let's give the trunk a lift up to the rack above the seats. Be sure to strap it down or it might slide off on someone's head!"

"Hello boys! I see you are good at strapping a trunk in place. Would you help me strap mine down too?" asks a voice from behind them. Turning to look behind him, Harry says "Hermione! I didn't recognize your voice. It's deeper this year. How did you manage that?"

"I have been drinking warm lemon juice and practicing deepening my voice so I can sound older. I'm glad to know it works. Hello Ron. Hello Draco. It's good to see you both again. This Express is just lovely! The burgundy velvet seats, the brass trim on the windows and doors, the dark cherry wood panels behind the seats, it's all gorgeous and so elegant looking too! I'm so glad we get to ride this year!"

"We are too, Hermione." Ron answers smiling at his friend.

"Ron, I saw the twins and Charlie on my way down to your compartment. Charlie was kind enough to cast a featherweight charm on my trunk for me. I think it's very nice of the Headmaster to allow all the brothers and sisters of the Junior Level students to ride the train together even if they are starting classes later."

"Well it just makes sense, my Mum says. She says it's easier to get all the children ready and sent off at the same time than getting one or two ready and then having to get the others ready two weeks later. "

"Are your brothers excited about returning to school, Ron?"

"Bill, Charlie and Percy are but the twins are not excited about classes starting. They want to be at school but not for classes. They think they are going to have the next two weeks to just goof around and go to Hogsmeade. Dad told them he didn't believe that would be the case. Bill is starting seventh year and Charlie is doing his Newts this year! Both are somewhat apprehensive about that."

"Well, I should tell the twins that the next two weeks are not going to be all fun and trips to Hogsmeade. I heard my Dad talking to Uncle Sirius and they both have assignments prepared for the older students to complete these next two weeks. One is a six foot essay too! I'm glad, I'm in junior level and we don't have to write past three feet on essays!" Draco tells the others.

"Man, I'm glad I'm in Junior Level too! Six feet! It would take me the rest of the two weeks just to research enough to get six feet! Don't tell them Draco. I want it to be a surprise for them!" Ron replies.

"Draco, how did you just happen to be around when they were talking school? Most of the time they send me away when they are making plans for school. I guess they don't want me to now early what is going to happen." Harry asks.

"They didn't know I was in the Kitchen and could hear everything they said. Dad sends me away too. If he knew I had been listening he would have been upset with me."

"Does Professor Snape assign you lines to write or does he make you do detentions when he punishes you?" Ron asks curiously.

"Does your Mum or Dad assign lines or detention when you are punished, Ron?" Draco asks back.

"No, my Mum and Dad are the type to whack first and ask why last. My Mum has a big wooden spoon that is the size of her hand and she likes to use it on our backsides! If we really misbehave, Dad might use a hairbrush or a small paddle he has in his study."

"Well, my Dad doesn't punish me as a student. He is more like your Mum and Dad."

"He SPANKS you?" Hermione asks aghast at that idea.

"Hermione, both of our Dads are big believers in applying something to the seat of our pants when we misbehave badly. Dad says, it seems to be that the quickest way to our minds is through a little sting in our behinds!" Harry answers.

"They don't beat us, Hermione. Believe me I know the difference. Lucius beat me but my Dad and Uncle Sirius spank me. They do it because they love me and to teach me to think before I act." Draco tells the horrified girl.

"Well, my Mum and Dad have never spanked me. I might lose my books for a time or be kept in my room but I'm never spanked."

The train started to move just then and the children stopped talking. A few minutes later as the train picked up speed, Hermione asks "Did any of you see Neville get on the train? Do you think he got left?"

"I didn't see him board but that doesn't mean he isn't on. We'll go look for him. Come on Harry, let's go find him."

As Harry starts to leave with Ron, Draco says "Harry, aren't you forgetting what Uncle Remus told us?"

"I'll be alright Draco. I'm just going to look for Neville in this car. I'm not leaving the car."

"I'll remind you of this when you complain later!" Draco says knowingly.

"Shut it, Draco! I don't need a keeper at this time." Harry snaps back walking out with Ron.

"What was all that, Draco? What were you telling Harry just then?" Hermione asks.

"Uncle Remus told us to stay in our compartment. Harry just disobeyed a direct order. If Uncle Remus learns he didn't obey, he'll get in trouble."

"Why would Professor Lupin tell you to stay inside the compartment? I know we are free to move around in the train car."

"I don't know as he didn't explain. I'm going to do as he says though because I for one like to be able to sit for supper!"

"Your Dad would spank you?"

"No, but I get the feeling Professor Lupin as you called him, would! He seems all mild mannered and calm and yet I get the feeling he could be very strict if he needs to be!"

"What do you think he will be teaching us in the Defense class? I had to really beg my Mum and Dad to let me take it. They just didn't think it is something a young lady needs."

"I think everyone needs to know how to defend themselves both girls and boys. I don't know much about what he might be teaching except I know it is NOT about the Dark Arts. He was adamant about that when he discussed the class with Uncle Sirius and Dad. Harry and I were right there at the time so no, I wasn't eavesdropping again." Draco says as he sees her begin to frown at him.

* * *

The compartment doors were suddenly thrust open and Ron and Harry collapsed on the seats panting.

"What's with you two? Did you find Neville?"

"No, we found someone else. Do you know a Jeremy Pippen, Draco? He is looking for you. He's going up and down the car asking everyone where Draco Malfoy is sitting."

"Yes, I know him. He's a pureblooded bully whose Father is a friend of Lucius. Stay away from him as he will fight first and talk last. I had fencing lessons with him and he would thrust his sword at me without the blunt tip on it. I complained to Father but he told me to take it like a man and not complain. I was eight at the time!"

The compartment doors are thrust open again and a boy with dark black hair is standing in the doorway. "Malfoy! Found you didn't I? You can't hide from a Pippen! We are excellent at hunting! What are you doing in here with this scraggly bunch of babies? You belong with the purebreds not these mudblood babies!"

"First off, these are my friends and my cousin. Second, my name is no longer Malfoy and I do not answer to it. Third, I will sit with whomever I like and you are not to use that term to describe me or my friends again. Fourth, LEAVE before I smash in that oh so perfect nose of yours!"

"Is there a problem here children?" asks a stern voice.

"No sir, I was just meeting up with a boy I used to know. We aren't having a problem here sir." Jeremy answers in his politest voice.

"You young man, are in the wrong car. This is for the Junior Level students only. All first year and above are in the next car up. I strongly suggest you take your belongings and move to the correct car. I don't want to see you out of that car. "

"Yes Sir, right away Professor, sir."

"You are such a suck up, Pippen! Go, get away from me before I barf up my breakfast!" Draco sneers.

After the boy leaves for the next car, taking his friends with him, Remus says "Draco, a word if you please. The rest of you stay inside the compartment."

Walking down to the newly vacated compartment, Remus ushers Draco inside and closes the door. Waving his wand he locks it and puts a silencing charm up.

"I didn't leave the compartment or hit him sir." Draco says worriedly.

"Why do you think I brought you in here, son?" Remus asks seeing the child looking anxious.

"To punish me for what I said, I guess, sir."

"Why do you believe I'm going to punish you, Draco?"

"You brought me in here alone, locked the doors and put up a silencing charm. When my Dad or Uncle Sirius does that, it means I'm about to be spanked!"

"Relax Draco, I'm not about to give out any spankings. If I were, it wouldn't be to you. I brought you in here to talk to you. Who is that boy and what was he doing?"

"His name is Jeremy Pippen and he's around eleven now I think. He and I took fencing lessons together when I was eight. He's a mean boy and is very used to getting what he wants when he wants it. He was demanding I move away from Harry and come sit with him. He called Harry and the others scraggly babies."

"What else did he say? I know there is something else or you and Harry would not have been about to jump him. Harry looked one blink away from pounding the boy. I know you and I haven't become acquainted very well but I sense that you are not the type to fight for no reason."

"I used to be, sir. I've changed since I moved in with my Dad. I don't have to be angry and lash out as he calls it because I'm safe now. The boy called us a really ugly word, sir. If I say it, I'll be in for a bad spanking from my dad if he finds out. Please don't make me say it, sir."

"Alright son. I won't ask you to say it. I do need to know what was said for my report to the Headmaster. We need to record this incident in case something comes up with the boy again. Would you write the word for me?"

"Yes sir, I could write it." Taking the quill and parchment, Remus transfigured from two knuts, he writes the word 'mudblood'.

"He called you this term?" Remus asks, his voice stern.

"No sir, he called Harry, Hermione and Ron that term. He knows I'm from a pureblooded family since his Father knows my Fa.. … I mean Lucius."

At Remus's puzzled expression, Draco explains "I don't consider Lucius Malfoy my Father any longer. I do not use his name and I don't call him Father. My name is Draco Tobias Snape now not Draconis Lucien Malfoy. When Severus blood adopted me, I legally and magically became his son not Lucius'. Please let me go by that name in class, sir."

"Draco, you are already registered as Draco Snape so there is no problem with that. I will speak to this young man and set him straight on a few things. You and your friends just enjoy the trip and I'll see you when we stop. Go on back to them now."

"Yes sir, Thank you sir."

"Draco! Did you get in trouble? Am I in trouble too? What happened?" Harry asks nearly all in one breath as Draco comes back into their compartment.

"Merlin, Harry! Give a guy a chance to sit before you start interrogating him!" Draco complains causing Ron to grin. "Now, I'll answer all those questions, no I did not get in trouble, I don't know if you are in trouble since he didn't ask about you. He wanted to know what made the two of us so angry and what that boy said to us. He wanted to know the boy's name as he is writing up a conduct report about the incident. He was really upset when I told him what Jeremy called all of you."

"You mean that word mudblood? You looked ready to punch him when he said that. What exactly is a mudblood Draco?" Harry asks innocently.

"_Harry!_ " Ron and Draco both say at once. Draco tells him "**Hush**! Merlin, you'd better stop saying that word! If one of the professors hears you they'll tell your Dad and you, my cousin will not sit for a week!"

"But what does it mean? Why is it such a bad word?" Harry asks." I know you got in trouble this summer at Spinner's End when you said it but I don't know what it means or why it's so bad. Dad just said it was a word for non magical people."

"It's a bad word that is not allowed to be used because it's insulting. It's almost as bad as some of those curse words we have heard. It means someone who is not of a magical blood family. Someone who isn't a pureblood." Draco explains.

"Well, what exactly is a pureblood then?"

"Someone who comes from a long line of people with magic. Both parents being purebloods makes the kids purebloods. If one parent is not a pureblood then their children are not either. Some families think only pureblood witches or wizards are worthy of being associated with. It seems Jeremy comes from that kind of family. We don't want to be like him." Draco answers out loud while thinking _I used to come from a family like that!_

"Let's talk about your birthday party, Harry. I wish I could have a pool party for my birthday too! However did you get a pool that big?" Hermione asks.

"Dad bought it and then used his magic to expand it big enough for all of us to enjoy it. I love swimming and we had a great time at the pool in America. Dad fixed the pool at my party to be somewhat like the one in Orlando. We had TWO slides though and it only had one. My pool also didn't have any water over my head so we wouldn't have to be so careful. This summer when you come visit us, we can play in the pool again. We kept it but Dad shrunk it and has it stored in the house."

"Harry, Draco, tell us some about your trip to America. I really liked the lunch we had at your birthday party. If that is American food, I really like it. What else did you do on the trip other than get to swim in a great pool?" Ron asks.

"We went horseback riding one day and Harry wound up hurt because of me. We were supposed to stay with this man who was leading us around a trail in the woods. I got bored and talked Harry into going off on our own. We cut through a pasture and we were having fun until Harry came up on a wooden rail fence. He couldn't stop the horse and it stopped itself so fast Harry went over it's head and hit the ground. It knocked him out and scared me really bad too."

"Draco was able to cast a patronus and it went to get our Dads. I was okay by the next day though." Harry tells Hermione who looks as if she might burst into tears.

"What about you Draco?'" Ron asks "I guess you got punished, hmm?"

"Yeah, I got my bottom burned with a hairbrush for being foolish enough to leave the trail. Dad knows I can ride but I was disobedient and got Harry hurt so he walloped me."

"Draco, not many children can cast a patronus! That is advanced magic. What was your patronus?"

"Well, I didn't really cast a patronus. I convinced a rabbit to speak and take my message to our Dads. A patronus is not a real form and this was a real rabbit."

"I don't think I can cast a patronus yet, Hermione. I'm only ten you know. That is something we don't learn until fifth year or above."

"Talk about the place you went with the dolphins. That sounds like a place I would like to go to. I loved the stuffed animal you brought back for me."

"That's called an Orca whale. They look just like that except much much bigger!" Harry tells her. "We saw them do tricks. They can leap out of the water all at the same time, three of them together. Two of them can swim together with a person standing one foot on one whale and one foot on the other. Just think, if one whale moved too far up the person might just split into two pieces!"

"Harry! Stop exaggerating. No one splits into two pieces." Hermione tells him.

* * *

The compartment doors open and a lady dressed in a colorful smock with pictures of candy all on it, is standing in the doorway. "Hello children, I'm the Candy Trolley Lady. Would you like to buy some sweets for the trip? I have lollies, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, truffles, Bertie Botts beans and more. Come on out and have a looksee!"

"I'll take six packs of chocolate frogs, three boxes of Bertie Botts beans and four all day lollies." Draco tells her handing over his money.

"That's an awfully large order of sweets, Drake. Aren't you getting a little more than you are allowed?"

"That's the idea, Harry. I am not allowed to have much sweets so I'm taking the time now to get them while I can!"

"Good idea. I'll have three lollies, six chocolate frogs, four red licorice whips, two boxes of Witches Wart candy." Harry tells the trolley lady.

After Ron and Hermione get what they want, all four children settle in for some candy time.

"Hermione, you are supposed to eat that chocolate frog not just stare at it." Harry tells her.

"Yes, I know that! It's not the frog but the card I'm looking at. You'll never guess who is on this card!"

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying part 2 of Harry Potter Child Prodigy. Please take time to let me know what you like/dislike as it helps to make the story better.**

**Now it's your turn to write. Who do you think is on the card? Who could it be that has Hermione so surprised? Tell me in your review who you think it is. **

**Also where is Neville? Why wasn't he on the train with everyone else? Any ideas?**


End file.
